Flexible Working Hours
by ChickenHero2107
Summary: Ichigo is sick of everything; his job, his life. So when a certain teal-haired man enters the bar he works in, why does he react to him differently than the average customer? GrimmjowxIchigo, a little RenjixByakuya, JintaxYuzu and UlquiorraxOrihime.
1. Flexible Working Hours

**Flexible Working Hours**

**A/N: **Ehe… Well… You know, you just _have_ to act on some feeling that tells you to write a fanfic on GrimmIchi, and that's just what I did. It's only short, a oneshot, if you like. But I hope you all like it!

Btw, it's my first time EVER writing a *cough* ahem…lemon-y…scene and so don't expect too much and don't flame me if it's not to your liking!

And all of you who have read my _A Song of Life and Heaven_ KuroFai fan, don't worry, I haven't dropped it, actually, I'm working on sending it to my beta AkiChan323.

Is it just me or was I just talking to AkiChan when she might not even be reading this? Hehe, sometimes I just lose my mind! *conks head*

**Disclaimer:** I definitely DON'T own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo-dono does, kudos to him!

**Warning:** Graphic sexual content between male and male, if you don't like, don't read. Violence and crude language (but you will not hear the 'c' word, as it is disgusting and ugly and no-one should be using it).

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, angst, action (well not really but there is a fight scene), lemon.

**Pairings:** GrimmjowxIchigo from Bleach, erm… RenjixByakuya…

**Point of View:** Its Ichigo's POV and it's in first person.

**Other Stuff:** It's an AU fanfic, but I've tried to keep the same personalities, if they aren't in some scenes, it's unintentional.

Alrighty!! Now that that's done, on with the lemon…umm…I meant to say story!!

* * *

I'm fucking sick of work. Every night I come in just to earn a few bucks, and for what? For serving drinks and watching drunkards smash each other in the face just so they can get a few kicks, that's for what. It's always the same, never changes.

Working in the Catch 22 bar sucks ass.

Yeah, sure, I'm only 20 and I could possibly do a lot more with my life at the moment than work as a barkeeper and wear stupid aprons around my waist like a stay-at-home-wife, but I needed money and this was the only job that had flexible working hours. Why do I need money, you ask?

Because I need to move out of home.

Yep, I'm also sick of going home. Having your father try and shove his foot through your face as soon as you open the door can do that to you. I have to return there again after work. Sure, I don't get off until 11, but I bet Dad will still be wide awake, just so he can try again. Shit.

I want something to happen so I don't have to go home tonight, or any other night.

"Man, why are you standing around!?" I hear a yell come from behind me.

"Renji, shut the fuck up. Just 'coz you're doing the boss doesn't mean you can _be_ the boss," I retort.

"Sh-shut up, mother fucker! I'm just telling you to get your ass in gear so Byakuya—er…the boss won't fire it!" Renji stuttered as he pulled grabbed a few dirty glasses from the counter.

"Oh, Byakuya, eh? You're using his name?" I tease as I help him grab the beer glasses from the counter. The beer glass' past owners had left about 15 minutes ago, after they decided it was time to punch each other's lights out.

Renji just glared at me and grabbed the glasses out of my hands, taking them around the back to the dishwasher and out of my sight.

I lean on the counter. It's almost completely dead tonight, aside from a few guys at the other end of the counter and a couple of males getting it off in the corner.

Huh?

Sorry?

I thought I told you, this is a gay bar. Either men come here to fight each other over other men or they come here to make out and then get a room upstairs. By the looks, the couple in the corner will ask for a room soon.

Yep, Byakuya and Renji are both guys as well.

Nope, I'm not gay. Like I said, just because the working hours were flexible. Yep…just flexible working hours…

I clear my throat as the couple get up and walk towards the counter.

"Hey, can we get a room."

"Yeah." I bend down to grab a spare key from the counter. "That'll be 60 for the night, sir." You never say madam around here.

I took his money as I gave him the key. "Enjoy yourselves." I would never have said that if I had not been told to. I couldn't care less if they enjoyed themselves or not. It'd be nice if _I_ enjoyed _myself_ a little bit, but whatever, I don't really mind that either.

"Hey! You!"

I look to my right seeing a teal haired man sitting on one of the stools at the counter.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"You gonna serve me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" I fucking _hate_ guys like this.

"What are you offering?" He had a peculiar grin on his face now, like there was some hidden meaning behind his words.

"We serve alcohol and—" I began but was instantly cut off.

"No. What are _you_ offering?" His grin widened.

"Fuck off. I don't swing that way." I could feel my face being pulled into a sour scowl as he continued to grin.

"Why are you working here then?" he asked, definitely not because he wanted to chit chat.

Why was I even fighting with this guy? I've had plenty of other guys crack onto me and I just ignored them completely, just offering them a beer. "You can't stay here if you ain't gonna order or rent a room." I wanted this guy gone, he was beginning to peak my interest…er…I mean, temper.

"I'll rent a room then."

'You fucking bastard!' I wanted to yell at him, but decided it wouldn't be the right course of action. "Fine…" I grinded my teeth together as I lent over to grab a key from under the counter. "That's 60 for the night."

He stood from the stool and I suddenly noticed he was rather tall and very well built and…why was I thinking about these things?

He grabbed out his wallet from his back pocket and I started to imagine me feeling his ass like that…ahah. No I wasn't.

He pulled out the exact cash and offered it to me. All I could do was watch his muscles ripple in his arms and hands. I couldn't help but imagine him pumping my hardened length with those…nothing!

"Heh, thought you didn't swing that way?"

That was enough to snap me out of whatever shitty trance I was in. I snatched the money from his hand and practically threw the key at him.

"Ah, shit," I hear Renji's voice suddenly, knowing he's beside me. "It's those fucking dudes again."

I automatically look past the teal-haired, still-grinning man and to the door.

Exactly as Renji had said it, ah, shit. The three guys that just entered the fucking bar were the same three guys that always harassed me. It had been going on for a while now, about a couple of days. All they'd do was come in and harass me, and the 'leader' would try and get me to go do it with him.

I watched as they came to the counter.

"Hey, Aizen, Gin and Stark. Piss off!" Renji yelled at them.

"Calm down, Renji. What is going on?" A soft but firm voice said from behind us both.

"Byakuya."

I chuckled at the use of Renji's lover's first name only to be rewarded with one of Renji's signature glares.

Byakuya went to stand beside Renji. "These guys have been harassing Ichigo lately."

"Renji, shut up. I can talk, you fucker," I said, suddenly feeling like a chick who needed to be protected. "Seriously, boss, I don't care."

"Oh, you don't care? Does that mean you've changed your mind?" Aizen teased.

"No, it fucking doesn't."

"Hey, but I was here first tonight."

I completely forgot that the teal-haired guy was still here.

"You are?" Gin asked.

"Grimmjow Jaegerques."

The name was a little familiar but a small laugh escaped my lips at how stupid it was, the feeling of familiarity wiping away. "You from fucking Germany or something?"

"Yeah," he answered coolly, turning his gaze from Gin to me.

"That explains the muscular body," Renji chimed in and looked to Byakuya, who looked slightly gloomy after the comment.

Renji seemed to notice too as he wrapped his arm around Byakuya's waist, surprising him a little.

I found this gesture a little…_not_ sweet.

"You want to be held like that too, eh, Ichi?" the teal-haired man teased. He must have noticed my gaze had averted to Renji and Byakuya.

"It's fucking Ichigo, and no, I fucking don't." I did so not say the word 'fucking' in the same sentence twice. Man, that's lame.

"Now we seem to be forgotten," Aizen declared.

"Sorry, but you'll have to leave if you're harassing staff."

"I'm not _harassing_ staff, in fact, Ichigo seems to _want_ somebody to hold him."

"Guess fucking what, it ain't gonna be you," Grimmjow growled. He seemed a little…angry?

"Now, now, don't get greedy, I met him first."

"No. Actually, _I_ met him first."

I looked to Grimmjow with surprise. "I, what?"

Grimmjow grinned, devilishly, egging Aizen into a fight, who seemed to take the bait as he stood at eye level with Grimmjow.

Although Grimmjow looked cool and calm, Aizen seemed to have gotten a little pissed.

"Can you take this outside?" Byakuya asked as he stepped forward, only to be held back by Renji, who was worried about his safety.

The bar was emptied as anyone who was still here realised a fight was about to go down and had not wanted to be a part of it.

"Oi! No-one's going to fight over me! Especially not you fuckers."

"Shut the fuck up, Ichi," Grimmjow sighed as he grinned at me.

Suddenly, as if a gun went off to begin the 100 metre sprint, Grimmjow had punched Aizen in the face, causing the brown-haired to stumble a little and then gather his footing as he got over the initial shock. Aizen immediately flew a punch back at Grimmjow, only to have it blocked as Grimmjow kicked him in the knee. Aizen fell to the ground.

_That was quick_, I thought to myself.

Gin looked down to Aizen and pulled his arm upwards, trying to help him to his feet. Stark just yawned and looked to Grimmjow, smiling.

This wasn't about me anymore, Stark really wanted to fight Grimmjow now.

Grimmjow grinned, saying "Come on" as he did so.

Stark rushed toward him and managed to get the element of surprise as he smashed Grimmjow in the jaw. Grimmjow pushed forward with his right hand, trying to nail Stark in the stomach. It worked.

Stark doubled over and then tried to stand straight as he threw another punch at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow seemed invincible as he dodged the punch and then punched Stark in the exact place Stark had punched him, putting Stark on his ass.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Renji, who was paying no attention to anything other than Byakuya and vise versa. Right, now I've seen everything. Your own bar being trashed doesn't interfere with love.

I heard the front doors open and close again at the same time Grimmjow said "fucking weaklings."

"You were smashed in the face," I stated. Obviously, they weren't too much of weaklings.

"I let him smash me."

I looked at him, raising an eye brow. "Yeah, right. Of course you did."

"Mm… I wanted you to treat my wound, Ichi." Grimmjow went around the side of the counter and up the stairs. "I'll be waiting for my reward."

"Bastard," I murmured under my breath. I suppose, I wouldn't have to go home if I went to his room…not that I was actually considering it.

"Renji, get your fucking lips off the boss' and start closing the bar!" I yelled as I turned my head back to the said couple lip-locking. Renji, obviously being the dominant one, had Byakuya pushed against the bar counter, only to stop when my voice reached them.

After the two had wrenched themselves apart, Byakuya headed for the back room and came back out holding a box.

"Ichigo, could you please treat Grimmjow's wounds? I feel guilty for him to be the one that got rid of those men," Byakuya asked me, holding out a first aid box.

"Wh-what!?" _Think of an excuse, Ichigo_. "I gotta help you guys clean up."

"It's fine, Renji and I will do that." He continued to shove the box into my arms.

I saw Renji smirk.

"Fine…" I gave in, taking the box and heading to Grimmjow's room, murmuring how embarrassing and stupid this is for someone like me who has so much pride.

I knocked on the door as all sorts of crazy thoughts ran through my stupid fucking brain.

Him touching me.

Him feeling me.

Him kissing me.

Him on top of me.

W-wait!? What!? On _top_ of me!? Fuck that, _below_ is more like. I'm not giving into him, I'm going to be on top!

…

…

…

Ahah, not that I swing that way at all. It's just the flexible working hours.

My face freezes as the door opens and the same teal-haired man stands almost naked in front of me. The only thing covering his body was a towel. Great, he had freshly gotten out of the shower and the water was still dripping from his drenched hair and running over his body. That just makes him seem all the more lustful.

I made myself exit the trance as I noticed his stupid grin on his stupid face. "Hey, fucker, came to fix you're frigging self-inflicted wounds."

"Come on in." He stepped to the side and held out the door.

Why do I feel like some chick getting out a car while her boyfriend holds the door open?

As soon as I enter the room and the door shuts, I feel hands snake around my waist. "Let go, fucker. I don't' swing that way."

I hear a chuckle right next to my ear. "You did two years ago."

I stiffen, half of the reason was because I could feel his body against my back and the other half was because I now remembered where I had heard the name Grimmjow Jaegerques before.

"Bastard. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted you to figure it out for yourself."

I felt Grimmjow no longer around me as he moved to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Why couldn't I remember him when I saw him or heard his name? It was stupid. Two years ago I would have swore to myself that I would never forget him. Yeah, he took my fucking virginity.

And when I say _took_ I mean _took_. Yep, he stole it. No, he didn't exactly rape me, but it was close and was going to turn out that way if I didn't stupidly ask him to do it again afterwards because I liked it so much.

This time is different though, this time, he's the one who's going to be fucked, not me.

I felt my body heat up as I kept remembering all the details of our numerous hot nights together. I don't know if we were ever actually dating, but I wanted to. I had really fallen for him and tried as hard as possible to shove him out of my mind when he said he had to leave to study in Germany.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to ignore the heat welling within my body. I was completely pissed at him. I mean, he told me he was going and he didn't have a choice because his parents were moving too, but I still felt angry. Maybe I was angry because I didn't follow him, even though he offered?

Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck and then ran his fingers through his blue tendrils. "I got back a couple of weeks ago and wanted to see you. I almost fucking shat myself from laughter when you're dad told me you worked at a gay bar."

"Wait, what? You saw my dad?"

"Yeah, I had to find you some how."

I realised then why I didn't recognize him before. He had gotten a _lot_ bigger in build and in height. He had even grown his hair a little longer. Maybe I should have still remembered him; I had _loved_ him after all. Do I still?

I think so.

He grinned again and then, suddenly, instead of pissing me off, it drew me closer, literally. It made me move my feet forward so much I had to straddle his spread legs if I wanted to be any closer to him, which I did.

"Ichi, you do realise you're acting strangely feminine; straddling me like this," Grimmjow purred into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Not that I mind."

I then realised (I seem to be having a lot of those in the last 5 minutes) that I had dropped the first aid kit on the ground, near the door, but that realization was easily forgotten as I pushed my forehead into his shoulder.

Wait, wasn't I supposed to be the one that was going to fuck him this time?

I immediately pulled away from him and stood up, only to have him follow after me. Damn.

I felt my back hit the opposite wall of the small apartment room. Shit. This is just like it was _that_ time; the _first_ time.

"You're adorable, Ichigo."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm not!"

"You said that last time too."

When Grimmjow reached me in the corner of the wall, he immediately pushed against me with his muscular body. Seriously, if I'm going to fuck him this time, I got to start using my own strength.

But to my dismay, I couldn't. My body was melding to his, like I saw _destined_ to be the fucking bottom.

I tried to push against his chest, but as soon my hands touched his skin, I felt me pulling him in instead of pushing him away. Damn my fricking body!

"So eager." I heard Grimmjow say as I saw him lick his lips. He was about to kiss me, I knew it. And I'm _still_ in the fucking woman's position!

To my expectation I felt his lips brush against mine slightly, but that was plenty to get me to play along with his stupid dominant personality. I knew, from that one brush of contact, I _was_ destined to be the bottom. Damn…

His lips brushed mine again.

I was _sick_ of the 'brushing'.

I tilted my head to the side and pushed my lips against his as I wrapped a hand around the back of his head, pulling him in. His lips began to move over mine, flowing nicely with my rhythm. My rhythm was slow and gentle, although needy at the same time.

I felt the wall vibrate slightly as I guessed he put his hand next to my head. Although, I wasn't particularly concentrating on that as he had slipped his tongue past my lips and teeth, making the kiss become more passionate.

I mimicked the action roughly, I wanted him, needed him, now. My rhythm had changed it became more needy and eager, although I managed to calm myself as he continued the previously set pace and whispered against my lips as he broke the kiss slightly, "slow down".

As I reveled when I felt his tongue continuing its explorations of my inner mouth again, I moved my empty hand to the bottom of my shirt, slipping beneath it and ran it up my stomach, chest and finally reached my nipple as I began to fondle it. I let a slight moan leave my mouth, only to let it be smothered his lips.

Our mouths broke apart again as Grimmjow went to speak.

"This looks familiar."

I looked up at him through my half closed eye lids as I felt his forehead rest against mine.

He let out a growl. "I remember, it's when we first did it together. You couldn't wait for me to touch you, so you did it yourself."

"Sh-shut up…" I breathed, softly. That didn't come out half as angry sounding as I wanted it to.

I felt Grimmjow's hand follow the trail that I had just made with my hand; running up my stomach, chest and finally reaching my nipple, where he replaced my hand with his and continued my nipple massage. But it felt _so_ much better than when I was doing it.

He chuckled lowly. I realised it was probably caused by the constant moaning that was now exiting my mouth and my facial expression, which most likely was a pleasured frown. How embarrassing.

He started to kiss my jaw and nibble on my ear lobe as he began to unbutton my shirt with his other hand. It felt so much better than I remember. He was so much more experienced now; not that he wasn't experienced before.

Grimmjow's hands were removed from body once he had unbuttoned my shirt. He slipped it off my shoulders and threw it to the ground as he replaced the hand that was on my nipple with his mouth.

_This_ was new.

I groaned loudly as he bit my nipple and then licked it, apologetically. I could feel his other hand snaking around my waist, his fingers sliding in and out of the band at the top of pants. I couldn't wait much longer; I just wanted him in me. I wanted to feel him move in me and hit that pleasure nub over and over again until I come for him. But, I wanted this to last, I was scared that if I woke up in the morning he would be gone and I would have to shove that love away again, just like last time. I didn't want that. Jesus fucking Christ, I didn't want that.

All hands cease action on my body except for one stray thumb brushing away…a tear? Was I crying?

"Why are you crying?" He asked, concern filling his voice.

"I…I'm n-not crying." I find it hard to face him right now, so I bring my arms to my face, pushing his thumb away and covering my expression.

"Did I do anything wrong? Don't you want this?"

"No! No, I want this! That's not it." My words are understandable, but barely as they are muffled by my arms.

"Then what is it? Ichi?"

I could feel his hand grabbing at my arm, trying to pull it away from my face. This time he wasn't going to win. I'd put them down when I wanted to and not a second before.

I was silent for a long time and so was he. That's another reason why I loved this man so much. It was because he understood when I needed to think and not be interrupted as I was on the verge of an emotion breakdown.

"… I'll sound like a girl," I finally said as I dropped my arms slightly, just to show my eyes.

He grinned. "I know, but come on, say it anyway."

That's another reason; he always knew when I needed to be joked with to lighten my spirits.

"Shut up."

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and bring into an embrace, well, an awkward embrace, as my arms were still around my head.

"I won't look at you and you won't look at me then. It'll make it easier." I felt Grimmjow stroke the small of my back.

This was what made me decide to drop my arms and pull Grimmjow against me as I put them around his neck.

"I have a question first."

Silence filled the room.

"Yes?" Grimmjow urged.

He also knew when I needed help to get something out. Without that help, I would just turn tail and run.

"Umm… Do you…l-love me?"

There was a slight tense feeling in the air after I had got the question out. Or maybe it was me who was just tense? It was extremely embarrassing to ask.

I gasped as Grimmjow's hands left my back to rest underneath my ass cheeks as he lifted me up and practically forced me down on the bed across the room.

"It's insulting that you had to ask. I wouldn't have searched for you if I didn't love you, Ichigo."

He looked down at me seriously.

"What happened to the no looking at each other thing?"

His expression didn't change.

"So why were you crying?"

I froze, I was hoping he forgot. _That_'s more embarrassing than my question. It would tell him that I was absolutely captivated by him and couldn't live without him. But I found myself wondering, _if he loved me, would he care_?

"Because…" His gaze was intense so I looked away. "I don't…want…" _Damnit Ichigo! Spit it out!_ "towakeupinthemorningandfindyougonebecauseithinki'minlovewithyoualloveragain." The last bit came out _really_ fast.

He seemed to understand what I said though. This was only a guess by the teasing expression he was now sporting.

"Shut up," I said before he even got to open his mouth.

"So, you're saying you feel you can't live without me? How cute," he mused.

"You must have missed the part where I said 'shut up'."

My breath hitched as I felt him undo my zipper on my pants and the button above it.

"Wh-what are you doing?" That was a stupid fucking question if I ever asked one.

He just replied with a smile and climbed off of me to pull my uniform pants off; also managing to slip my boxers off with them.

"H-hey!" I stuttered as I drew back on the bed.

"It's unlikely you want to stop as you are very hard right now."

I couldn't think of a comeback; I couldn't even manage to say 'shut up'. I felt so exposed now. In two years he had changed dramatically; he had gotten a lot taller and now had a much more muscular and manly build and although I wasn't shrimpy in body or short in height, I felt so inferior to him.

All I could think of was covering my body before he managed to take too much of it in. I grabbed the thin duvet and flipped it up, crawling underneath it and lying down, like I was about to go to sleep…but I was definitely _not_ going to go to sleep. I still wanted this.

Grimmjow looked a little surprised at my suddenness, although he seemed to go with the flow and probably decided to question me about it later. Later was good for me, later meant he might possibly forget about it.

I watched him reach down his stomach, taking the towel off from around his waist and climbing under the covers to lay beside me.

"You still want this?"

I nodded and moved closer to him, only to spark his interest in trying to dominate me again. It was all in the way draping his arm around my waist and rolled us over so he was lying on top…_again_, and I was on my back. Luckily, the duvet still covered out lower bodies and he couldn't see much of my upper as his body was jacketing mine. His left arm was resting next to my head, keeping his weight off of me as to not squash me and as much as I would like to deny I wasn't that fragile, I probably wouldn't like the feeling of his dead weight on top of me either.

His right hand enclosed around my hardened length. I lifted my head up in pleasure, and found he was already kissing my jaw with the advantage. I then felt something slick against my cock. At my realization of it being _his_ cock that he was rubbing against mine I felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure and lust fill the air, and it wasn't just coming from me.

I raised my knee slightly under the covers, although this didn't make the pleasure any better or any worse, but I needed to move against him, and I could only do this by using the force of my foot on the mattress. I arched my back as I pushed against his erection, the pleasure increasing.

"Hah…" I let out as my mouth was swiftly being covered with his.

I broke the kiss as soon as his hips started to roll against mine, not being able to hold in the moans and groans wanting to escape from within.

I heard him groan against my neck, which vibrated through my body.

I was so close.

His hand left our erections abruptly, only to my dismay.

"You can only come when I'm inside you."

"What? Who the hell made up _that_ stupid rule?" I retorted, feeling rather annoyed he had to stop in midst of my pleasure. "You ass," I huffed.

My annoyance only decreased when I felt one of his fingers prod against my entrance and I lifted my hips to give him more access.

He took it, gladly, and pushed his finger inside, only to be rewarded by a loud groan from me. It was so good to feel him inside me again, only if it was just his finger. It definitely felt a lot better than my own.

I bit my lower lip as he began to move his finger in and out of me, right down to the knuckle.

"Do you do this to yourself, Ichigo?" I heard Grimmjow ask and I just nodded. All I wanted was another finger.

"What do you think about when you do it?"

I felt him slowly enter another finger as he scissored inside of me, stretching my entrance.

"Oh, God… You!" I almost yelled. I was getting greedy, I wanted more; I wanted his cock inside me.

He smiled, seductively. "Turn over, Ichigo."

I did as instructed and rolled over onto my stomach. Grimmjow held his weight above me, so it was easy to make the turn.

I grunted as he pulled his fingers out of me, but then breathed a sigh of relief when I felt the tip of his length rub over my ass cheeks.

"Please…" I whispered as I tangled my fingers in the bed sheets, expectantly.

"Please, what?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Enter me…"

I saw Grimmjow smile out of the corner of my eye, but couldn't care less as I was more concerned with Grimmjow pushing himself into me slowly before reaching his hilt.

He let go of his cock as he now had no reason to steady himself at my entrance and intertwined his fingers with one of mine.

Before he could even move, the door to the apartment room opened with a boom as it hit the wall.

I heard Grimmjow laugh. His voice sounded a little further away than right next to my ear, so I assumed he had turned his head around to see who the intruder was.

Wow, this was now the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to experience in my entire life. I was being seduced my a man, also had that same man's cock up my ass when whoever it was entered the room and to top it off that someone, guessing by the massive boom against the wall, it was Renji. Oh man, he's never going to let me live this down. Yeah, I could bag him about Byakuya, but he's not the bottom party in their relationship, he's the top, so I would receive more pride damage than him. I could only lay there and hope to hell he would not see me, or if he did, decide in his own little head it wasn't actually me, or even better, not be him at all!

"Hey, Ichigo," Renji's voice echoed through the room.

Fuck.

_Don't answer. Don't answer. Don't answer._

"Hey, Renji," I heard Grimmjow say above me.

_Oh please! Let Grimmjow's body be big enough to cover mine._

"Hey, Grimmjow. You seen Ichigo? He was going to come here with the first aid kit and—"

Oh mother fucking shit. The kit is on the floor near the door, where I dropped it!

"Yeah, he came fixed me up and then left. Must have left that by accident."

Was it just me, or was Grimmjow sounding a bit peeved that Renji had interrupted?

But whether he was or wasn't, wasn't concerning me right now. I was obsessing over the great invention of the night and darkness and, oh thank God, literally, that he made the night and the darkness.

"Yeah, anyway, I better go and find him."

Grimmjow moved suddenly, not just on top of me, but inside of me, maybe he was getting a little too excited about continuing but this motion only caused me to groan loudly as the room was silent.

"That sounded like Ichigo," Renji said, walking into the room further.

"What the fuck are you doin'? Get the fuck outta my room."

I stayed silent as I heard Renji's footsteps get closer…

…and closer…

…and closer…

…and closer…

Damnit! How many steps does it take to get yourself from one side of the small room to the other!?

"Ichigo, what are doing under Grimmjow?"

Fuck.

Fuck it all.

Fuck everything for the rest of my short life.

I turned my head to face Renji. "You know, reading a book, listening to music… What does it fucking look like!?" I yelled in his face.

"I thought you didn't swing that way?" Renji smile started to turn into an evil smirk.

"I didn't think he did either," Grimmjow added.

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" I turned my head back around.

Oh, I so want to die.

"Geez, man, I thought you'd be on top, but I suppose with Grimmjow's dominant personality I understand why you're not. Say, is he in you now?"

Renji is so going to fucking die, not now, but later, if I live that long from embarrassment. I wish he'd just shut up. Grimmjow seemed to be having a little fun with this too.

Said man's hips raised a little and pushed back down gently, only to make me moan almost as loudly as before.

"Oh, so he is…" Renji's voice seemed to fade. "I got to go."

The next thing I heard was the door closing and a slight chuckle in my ear.

"Shut the fuck… Ah…" I moaned as Grimmjow started to move inside me again.

"Reckon he got turned on and went to get some from his boyfriend?" Grimmjow asked as he continued to pump inside me, his pace slow and gentle.

I didn't want to answer, the mood was already wrecked when Renji decided to announce himself, even if I wanted to, there was no way I was _able_ to.

I started panting heavily as Grimmjow increased his pace, biting the back of my neck. No doubt, there was going to be a massive bruise and bite marks in the morning. He always bit the back of my neck when we used to do it too.

"Move with me, Ichigo," he groaned against my neck.

I started pushing my hips upwards as he commanded.

His hand left mine and snaked around my waist, pulling me towards him. It was only when he kept pulling me upwards that I realised he wanted to change position; he wanted me to straddle him, backwards. A feminine position, but at this point, I just didn't care.

I pulled my own body weight up as he helped.

His chest was now against my back as I straddled over his bent knees, the duvet long forgotten. In this position he could ever me easily and all I had to do move up and down. To help this go more smoothly I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and used his shoulder to push on as I lifted my body and pushed back down.

His arm was still around my waist, helping me with the process, but I still wasn't getting what I wanted. I wanted him to hit _that_ spot inside me, which he hadn't struck yet. Maybe he was doing it on purpose, I don't know, but I needed it now.

I leaned forward and laid back down, this time he did disconnect with me as I turned on my back. From what I could remember, this next position was the one that he was normally able to hit the spot I wanted in.

"I was doing it on purpose, you know. Not hitting it. I just wanted to see how much you wanted me."

I didn't answer and instead split my legs, my knees still raised as he grabbed the underneath of them and hoisted my legs over his shoulders. He placed himself near my entrance again and then pushed in. This time is was a lot more impatiently; glad to know I wasn't the only one who felt that way.

He pushed right in, fast and hard, finally hitting that nub that made me cry out so loud. My fingertips dug into the skin on his arms as he continually thrust into me, hitting that spot each time. He increased his pace, all the while, groaning deeply.

I was fast approaching my end and I could feel he was too. He began to kiss my neck and pump me with his hand.

"Ichi…go," I heard him moan into my ear and that only made me come on the spot.

"Grimm…jow," I let the name roll off my tongue as I felt him come inside me.

His body became limp as he moved his arms out from under my legs so I was also comfortable.

"I don't remember it ever being that great," he said, breathlessly.

"Neither do I," I stated as I wrapped my arms around his frame. I could feel his left hand playing with my orange mess of hair and his other hand rubbing up and down my side, lovingly.

I didn't care that this was, in movies and on TV, was as lame as hell. I realised I loved lying like this with him. I loved bathing in the afterglow of sex with him.

"Would you move in with me?" he asked when we were both able to breathe properly.

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Would you live with me?" he repeated.

"Umm… Well… I suppose I was looking for a house to live in away from my family." It would be so nice to live with Grimmjow. I loved him and wanted to live with him, so couldn't I now? I missed my chance when he offered two years ago to move with to Germany and now I wasn't going to pass that chance again.

"You won't have Renji walking in on us while doing it, either."

"If you don't remind me of that, I will move in with you."

"No, you're right, you'll probably get enough reminding from Renji."

"Shut up, Grimmjow."

There was peaceful silence for a little and then;

"Why did you get under the covers just after you were naked? Were you intimidated?"

I wouldn't say 'intimidated'… Okay, maybe I would. "I was a little. I just felt overwhelmed that your body had grown a lot and mind just grew at normal rate."

He laughed. "Idiot. My body _does_ grow at normal rate, it's just because I'm German. That's why I'm bigger than you, oh, I work out sometimes too."

"Yeah, whatever. You're just a freak, admit it."

He laughed again and then there was another peaceful silence that fell over us.

"I'm glad you're moving in with me…"

I smiled.

"…You can be my stay-at-home-house-wife."

"Shut up! I'm not going to be your house wife! We're not even married, you're an idiot!!" I blurted all this out at once.

"Well, I don't have a ring at the moment, so if I bought you one and asked to get married, would you say 'yes'?" Grimmjow sounded deadly serious and it made me smile. _Grimmjow_ actually thought of being married, to me, no less.

"I suppose so, but I still won't be you're _house_ wife."

"You'll still have to wear the white suit, just to match the traditional white dress for the woman."

"No, I won't be!!" I yelled at him and turned over to face away from him. We were having a serious moment about our futures together and he had to go and ruin it but cracking a joke.

I felt his arm drape over my body and pull me against his chest as he kissed the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry. Will you still marry me?"

I can't believe I'm going to forgive him _that_ easily, just because he said he wanted to marry me. "Yeah…" I sighed and turned over to face him again, snuggling into his chest.

"Can I ask why you chose to work here of all places?"

"Flexible working hours."

"Yeah, right. What was the _real_ reason?"

_How does he know me so well_? "Fine, to be perfectly honest. I was hoping to meet you again, and because you were homosexual, I thought working here would be the best hope for that."

"Flexible working hours my ass."

* * *

**A/N:** Man, phew. That was the longest sex scene I have ever written, why? Because it was the first I have ever written. Hah… I hope you all thought it was an up-to-standard lemon scene. I think, maybe they swapped positions a little too much. But I had to add the Renji bit in there, I thought that might be what Renji would do… Well, in my head anyway… Could be wrong to other people…

I don't know if there will be a sequel to this blab, but I would really like to write one, just about their future together!!

Anywho! Hope you enjoyed and please review!! THANKS!

Probably see you with the KuroFai fic! Later!


	2. Prequel

**A/N: **The absolute first thing I have to say is in Flexible Working Hours, well, I… you know, typo-ed Grimmjow's last name wrong, TWICE! In stories like these I just get carried away with typing, and spelt it as Jaegerques instead of Jaegerjaques, yeah I missed a couple of letters. I'm so sorry Grimmjow, Kubo-dono, Ichi (he was probably upset at the typo, because his last name will be that in the sequel) and all of Grimmjow's fans! *bows deeply*

Erm… I'm really sorry to everyone to why this took forever, but I really don't have a good excuse, I'm just lazy. But after reading _Step Brothers_ by Confusion No Hime and _Plain and Simple, I Think Not_by Beautiful Feather I was motivated to write up a prequel (and the sequel is on it's way) for the GrimmIchi story.

The only other thing I have to say is that I don't ask my beta AkiChan323 to beta my GrimmIchi fic, because initially it was only supposed to be a stupid one shot that I was mucking around with, not multiple chapters, but it turned out to be quite popular so I'm happy.

Oh, oh, another thing I want to say. During Grimmjow's and Ichigo's first _time_ (if you get my drift) I was listening to Zion on _The Matrix Reloaded Soundtrack_, so if you have that song, listen to it, because it really sets the mood!

**People to Thank for Their Support:** Girlprincess1 | Anime-Cosplay-fangirl13 | GetOutOfMyWayGirl | Purplechicken21 | DarkFireNyx | SasuNaruforeva | BkFreeze | zetsumei-chan | wandering saver | fallendestinyxx | TheTrueTeme | saki-myamoko | InsaneInShorts123 | | Twice987 | Myaka Uchiha | I-Love-Anime0 | XxChocoMelloxX | xXcan'tseethebrokenXx | kittit24 | vampirez3rock27 | Emogirl1412 | bad ass bitch 6 | TMyth | Aicara | xXxYaoi-Anime-FanxXx | LoverOfAllThingsHot | yaoi-lover13 | Gravflab | rayvendeb | Shinrei04 | plz stop the pain | gackt groupie | TheOneWhoIsTheOne | snowangel66 | VampireEspada | uchihababe-chan | Bleistift-B | 2ash848 | grindpantera0219 | Naruto15 | sasunaru44 | Flaming Orange Rose | RamecupMiso | TealEyedBeing | expressms | Beauty Is Only Skin Deep | 09 | Fawn4ever | Half-Tongue | Stewieman11 | BonneNuit | ichigofan01 | emmettcullenluver | Naima | LyricallyInspired | lovelle7

**Special Thanks to:** Confusion No Hime | Kayla-chan1990 | AkiChan343 | Beautiful Feather | FunnyAmy

**Disclaimer:** I definitely DON'T own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo-dono does, kudos to him!

**Warning:** Graphic sexual content between male and male, if you don't like, don't read. Violence and crude language. This prequel also has a type of mild rape scene. Ichigo wants it but doesn't, that sorta thing.

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, lemon, comedy

**Pairings:** GrimmjowxIchigo from Bleach

**Point of View:** Its Ichigo's POV and it's in first person.

**Other Stuff:** It's an AU fanfic, but I've tried to keep the same personalities, if they aren't in some scenes, it's unintentional.

Anywho! Let's get it started!

* * *

"You—what?" I heard the words stutter from my mouth. I couldn't help it; I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know if we were actually lovers or if we ever were, but what we had, I definitely didn't want to lose...I didn't want to lose him.

"I have to move to Germany," the deep voice repeated.

I could feel my knees buckle under my weigh, luckily I didn't fall over, but I did have to rest my hand against the wall to gain my balance. I didn't want him to leave.

"Why!" I yelled at him, pain filling my chest. "Can't you stay here! With me!" I moved off the wall and grabbed the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, pulling his face close to mine so he could see the pain in my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Don't fucking laugh—!"

"I didn't say I was going to leave you behind, Ichi."

There was a sudden silence that filled the room.

As much as I wanted to, as much as I loved him, there was no way I could leave with him. I didn't want to lose him, yes, that was true, but I also couldn't leave my family behind, especially not after what had happened. I could feel tears well in my eyes as I was torn between the decision of him or my family.

"I—can't..." I murmured and looked down to the floor between us, slightly loosening my grip on his collar.

I felt his hand below my chin, pulling my head up again.

"Thought you might've said that," he chuckled half-heartedly. It sounded as if he was a little more than disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand." As he said this, he tilted my head up a little more, brushed the fallen tear away from my cheek with his thumb and gently pressed his lips against mine.

This is the last time I'll ever be with him.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS PREVIOUSLY**

"Why do I have to fucking get a job right outta school!" I yell at my father.

I only just finished school a week ago and this bastard of a father is telling me to get a job! Honestly, I think it would be the most responsible thing to do, and yes, I was thinking of doing it shortly after I left school, but a week was way to fast for me.

"Can I have 2 more weeks off and then I will try and find a job," I tried to reason with him; he looked like he was about to give in.

...

...

...

I was right.

"OK, but only two weeks." He then made a launch for my waist and started crying all over the lounge room floor and on my shirt. "My beautiful Ichigo is growing up so fast! He's becoming so response—"

I punched him in the face.

Cruel? NO! He _kicks_ me!

"I'm going or a walk," I sigh as I grab my coat and head out the door.

I walked aimlessly for a while, I didn't know how much time I had spent walking because I didn't have a watch, but it felt like a while. I didn't really have a goal to where I was going or what I was doing. I just liked kicking the white snow on the ground and watching it fall from the sky.

GROWL!

That is...before I felt hungry.

I laughed slightly to myself. "Should probably get something to eat." A place popped into my head.

Recently, there had been a new restaurant that opened and it looked like it had decent food, so I decided to go there. It was only a few blocks back, right?

I walked back up the street.

"Yo, what can I get ya?" A teal-haired man said to me as he flipped the paper over the top of his notebook and then grabbed a pen from behind his ear.

For some reason, I felt like laughing at him, not because I found him weird or strange looking, but because I found his waiter attitude and look a lot like a manga or anime character. "Erm..." I snifled a laugh and then cleared my throat. "Can I—"

"What the fuck's so funny?" The man suddenly asked.

I was shocked to hear a waiter speak to a customer in that manner, even if I were rude and laughed at him. But aren't waiters supposed to take that crap?

"Nothing. Can I—" I started.

"Why are you fucking laughing then?"

To be honest, I wasn't laughing at that point. I was getting angry.

"Are you going to do your fucking job, or are you going to keep looking like an otaku?" I grinded out.

A small smirk climbed onto his face.

"You wanna have a go?" He said, now pissed. But I thought he looked like he was trying to egg me on into a fight.

It worked.

"Let's go, then!" I stood up from my table, no longer being concerned with how hungry I was.

Smug-shit (that was my new nickname for him) then threw a punch at my face. I managed to dodge it but only slightly, and then returned the punch. This shit was going.

"GRIMMJOW! You're fired! Get out now!" an old man's voice yelled.

He paused as he heard the older man's voice, which was an opening for me to punch him right in the face.

"You too! I don't want either of you to ever step foot inside my restaurant again!" the old man continued.

I then realised he was talking to me and Smug-shit. I felt eyes on us coming from all over the restaurant. Now, I felt stupid.

"You can't fucking fire me, old man!" I heard Smug-shit yell as he recovered from the punch I gave him.

I started to leave the restaurant as Smug-shit and his supposed ex-boss verbally fought. That was an unexpected turn of events. Although it did help with the stress and frustration that was building up inside of me. I wanted to go back into that restaurant and fight with that teal-haired man some more, but obviously, that would be stupid.

I start to wonder if the gym was still open. Probably not, it was, by a guess, almost 7, which means it shut an hour ago. I wanted to lose this fucking heavy feeling I had. I've had it for a few months, ever since she died—

"I fucking found you, asshole!"

I smirked as I recognised the deep voice. Smug-shit was back. "Yes?" I turned around to face the unemployed bastard, innocently. I subconsciously noted that he had changed out of his waiter uniform into a pair of blue torn jeans, tight black shirt and an overcoat that reached the back of his knees.

"You cost me my job, bastard!"

As soon as he spoke these words, I felt pain rack through my body as he slammed it against the brick wall of a building.

"What you gonna do, rape me?" I laughed as I pulled my wrists out from under his and pushed myself off the wall, walking home. I know I just said I wanted to fight him again, but I really didn't have the fucking energy for it, I was so tired.

Reaching my house, I realised I heard footsteps behind me. "He didn't?" I muttered to myself and opened the front door, walking in as fast as I could. I didn't want him in my house.

I took my shoes of, panickly. Why was I so nervous about this unknown man knocking on my door?

My thoughts were interrupted as the door bell sounded throughout the whole house. It sounded like he pressed the door bell 5 times as it kept echoing through my head. Was I really _that_nervous?

I continued to take my shoes off and pretend I didn't hear anything.

"Who's at the door, Ichigo?" I heard my father sing, as he came to the door.

Ah shit, he's going to invite Smug-shit in if he opens it.

"No-one, just a lost kitten."

My father looked to me with an are-you-outta-your-mind expression. Shit... Forgot he was a cat lover.

He opened the door and came eye to eye with Mr. Smug-shit as I quickly shut the door again.

My father looked stunned, he was frozen on the spot, hand still out as if he had the door knob in it. Was it because the thing he saw wasn't a kitten? He slowly turned his head to me and opened the door back up again.

I was silently shitting myself at that point. I could imagine the whole introduction scene.

Smug-shit: "Yo, your son punched me in the face and as a result I got fired."

My father: "He did what!" And then a large shocked facial expression and an exaggerated jump backwards.

Shit...

"Ichigoooooo! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! Why didn't you let him come in! I didn't realise that was what you were doing while you went on your walks at night! You didn't have to hide it! Maybe you were too shy!" He started crying, tears like streams, pouring down his cheeks. He grabbed me and hugged me tight singing: "my son finally told someone about his sexuality!"

"Stop—he's—" I gasped for breathe as I punched him in the face. "Shut up, old man! He's not—" I was immediately silenced by a mouth covering my own. My eyes widened as I saw that it was Smug-shit. The bastard had even wrapped his arms around my waist and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. The fucking bastard was stealing my first kiss! What the hell!

I was glad his eyes were shut; he couldn't see my stupid expression. I, apparently, spoke too soon, as he suddenly opened his eyes as he continued to kiss me. He then closed his right eye quickly and opened it again.

He winked at me.

He _winked_ at me.

The fucking bastard! He was winking at me like it was our secret plan to kiss in front of my dad; like it was OK to steal my first kiss!

He pulled away from me as I heard my father cough awkwardly.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled at Smug-shit. "How dare you kiss me—"

"—in front of your father?" Smug-shit finished.

"No! At all! AT. ALL. You fucking weener!" Did I just call him a weener? I did, didn't I? Ah, shit.

"You're so shy, Ichi," Smug-shit chuckled lowly as he started to kiss the side of my neck.

It actually felt nice...er... Ahem... Why the fuck was I pulling his arms around me more instead of pushing him away!

"Well, I seem to be unwanted in this conversation, so... Erm... I'll be going and you two can go to Ichigo's room and, er...do...whatever," my father said as he shut the front door and moved off towards the living room.

I heard Smug-shit chuckle again and it vibrated through my neck. It felt...shitty, absolutely shitty.

"I better take my shoes off then," Smug-shit said as he sat down and began to do as he suggested.

I watched him do so as I pondered. I knew that I was gay, and had accepted it a long time ago, but I didn't want to believe I had an interest in someone as smug and shitty as Smug-shit. Hey, wait, why was I letting him take of his shoes? I wasn't going to let him stay!

"Hey! Fuck off!"

"But I already took my shoes off." Smug-shit stands up and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Fucking stop that! We're not together, I don't even know you're fucking name!" Er... What I meant to say was; "Just get outta the house!"

"Do you wanna know my name?" Smug-shit grins and pulls me closer to him. He leans down and starts to nibble my earlobe, breathing against my neck.

"No..." I breathed deeply and softly, it felt so good.

"I think you do, Ichi." He started licking the side of my neck.

"Don't...call me...that."

He chuckled, and once again, the sound rolled through me. I felt his other hand working its way below my shirt and up my torso... Wait.

"Hey! Stop that!" I yelled as I pushed him away. I walked over to the coat stand and took off my jacket.

"Oh, you getting ready?"

"Fuck you. No, you're going to leave and I'm going to go to bed—"

"—and think about me."

"Shut up—!"

"You like those words."

"Sh-Fucking leave!"

He continued to stand in the hallway, determined to stay.

In my head, right now, there was a cliff; a really big cliff with a really long drop off the tip into the water. It resembled my anger, and at the moment I was at the tip of that edge looking over, wondering how long it took to reach the water.

"So, I'm sleeping in your bed I'm guessing?"

I just jumped off the cliff.

"Fine! Whatever! You can stay but you're sleeping on the floor and I'm not going to get the futon out for you, you can get fucked!" I yelled at him and then stomped past and up the stairs, mumbling curses about him to myself.

I was still stomping through the house when I reached my bedroom, and continued to stomp until I got to the end of my bed and sat down. As soon as I was alone, I buried my head in my hands and began to stress. The heavy feeling was back. I needed to get my mind off the stress so I walked over to my wardrobe and began to get changed into a pair of track pants and a loose fitting shirt.

"Maybe I should get out the futon for him?" I wondered out loud to myself. I was feeling kind of cruel, even though he did punch me in the face, intrude in my home and insult me like crazy, I was the one who started it by laughing at him in the restaurant.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the cupboard, where I grabbed the futon out and a pillow. As I was walking back, I heard my father's voice and Smug-shit's talking in the living room.

"Is Ichi really gay?" Smug-shit asked, half-laughing.

There was silence that filled that room and I could only imagine the weird expression my father was giving Smug-shit. I could also imagine what was running through my father's head, something like 'you're his boyfriend, and you aren't sure he's gay?'.

"…Yeah. Initially, Masaki, his mother, knew about his sexuality. She always told me off when I said that Ichigo should get a girlfriend, but I never knew the reason why. I found it amusing, although I got suspicious of Masaki and Ichigo; I knew they were hiding something so I asked Masaki and she told me. He didn't want me to know as it would mean the end to the Kurosaki name. I didn't mind as long as he was happy."

Another long silence.

"Where's Masaki now?"

My heart thumped inside my chest; I knew this was going to hurt.

"She died three months ago in a car crash and Ichigo blames himself for it."

I turned and walked back to my room with the futon and pillow.

The first thing I did when arriving in my room once more, was set up the futon. _I hope he's fucking grateful_. I tried to take my mind off my mother, I tried so hard but…tears still fell.

"Ah, shit," I breathed and grabbed my iPod off the study desk. I climbed into bed and turned to face the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. I hated this heavy feeling. As I stuck my headphones over my head I heard my bedroom door open and someone walk into the small space of my room. I figured it was Smug-shit as I could hear the futon on the floor being ruffled and then settle.

I pressed play on my iPod. As much as I hated this heavy feeling, I didn't want to put up with his shit either. Lulu by Nightmare was already playing on my iPod. I remembered last time I was listening to it. I wanted to make myself feel bad, because I wanted to cry it all out, so I put on lulu and cried. It hurt, and I didn't feel any better afterwards.

I reached my hands over my head and dug my fingertips into my scalp, trying to hold in those tears this time, I didn't want Smug-shit to know I was crying. It's not like I wanted to cry this time anyway.

I felt a cold wind on my back as the bed rocked from the sudden extra weight.

I ignored it until a hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a hard and broad chest. It felt so warm and comforting.

The music in my ears disappeared as my headphones were taken away from me. A slight thump was heard when they hit the ground and then another as my iPod hit the ground after them.

"Please…don't." I really wasn't in the mood for this horny perv.

"Lift your head up a little," was his reply.

I didn't want to, but I did anyway. The tone he used to say it was gently and soft, not like he wanted to fuck me or insult me or even tease me. I felt his other arm slip under my neck and wrap around my upper torso as his breathe was calm and soothing near the base of my hair.

He pulled me closer to him and embraced me tighter. I felt the hand that was attached to the arm around my waist searching for something on the sheets, under the covers. It grabbed the top of my hand and linked its fingers through mine, as his other hand rubbed my arm gently.

"What are you doing?" I sighed. He was making me feel warm and wanted inside; I didn't want to get attached to anyone. I wished he stopped this; I wish I could stop this. But the will to make it stop wasn't as strong as the will to feel wanted.

He kept silent for a little and then, instead of answering my question, he said "your father told me about Masaki."

This time it was my fault to keep silent.

"He shouldn't have he doesn't even know you, neither do I. I only just met you." My free hand grabbed the sheets on the bed. I was beginning to feel the ugly, heavy feeling again.

"My name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques by the way."

Did he just change the subject…for me? Did he notice?

"And I forgive you for getting me fired," he said with a drawl.

I felt myself smile a little. I think I was beginning to get attached…I should stop now.

"I heard the old man yell out your name when you got fired." I should really tell him to piss off.

"Why the hell did you want to know my name then!" He growled.

"I didn't, you're the one who said I wanted to know." I should push him away now.

"But you did, right?"

"…A little." Maybe I don't have the will to stop this either. I wanted to get to know him, ever since the restaurant, that's why I always felt so nervous when he came around; it's why I tried to act defensive. I was afraid that if I got attached to somebody, they would find out my family secrets and even my own secrets, but he already knew them and wasn't scared or wanted to run away, so it was OK for me to be with him, right?

A thought just occurred to me.

"Are you actually gay, or did you just kiss me to make fun of me?"

He chuckled lowly. "I thought you would already know that."

"How would I fucking know that?"

"You did go into a homosexual host club for males didn't you?"

That would explain why there was no menu, all the customers were men and the stupid uniforms. I was really stupid. I quickly came up with an excuse, "just because you work there, doesn't mean you're actually gay." Lame, I know.

He laughed again. "Well, I am."

"I thought you'd be bi or something, you know, all pervs seem that way. Check everyone out and fuck anyone they can, that sorta thing," I said sarcastically.

"Fucking shut up," Grimmjow said, grinning.

There was a long silence between us, but it wasn't awkward; a normal silence.

"I want to get to know you more," I whispered to myself, so he couldn't hear.

"What do you wanna know?"

Does he have cat like hearing!

"Umm…" _Just go along with it Ichigo_. "How old you are."

"19, what about you?"

"18. Why were you working in a host club?"

"Pfft… If you had superstar good looks and were gay, so would you."

I turned around to face him, our fingers unlinking. I couldn't believe the cyan in his eyes; it was so bright, almost like it was glowing in the dark. "You don't have good looks, so that kinda crapped all over your theory, eh?"

It the moonlight I saw Grimmjow raise one eyebrow. "You don't really think that."

"Huh? What do you fucking mean by that?" I was playing dumb, I know. But I didn't want him to know I was developing some kind of interest to him, even though we only had known each other for approximately 3 hours.

"Have you ever been touched like this before, Ichi?"

As he said that, I felt the hand around my waist slip down under my shirt and—

"Ah! Stop! Don't do that! Get your hand out of my pants!" I panicked as I grabbed his arm and tried to pull it away.

His hand slipped lower to grab the globe that was my ass cheek. He groped it as his index finger slid into my crack and brushed across my hole.

"Ah! Please stop!"

"But you like it so much, Ichi."

"Ngghh…" was all I could manage. I did like it, that much was true, but I was doing it with an absolute stranger, and what's more, I had never done it before. Fer Christ's sake, I had never had my first kiss before tonight.

"Stop! Please! I have never…!" I pleaded. Yes, that's right, I just pleaded with him. I hated doing that, even though I didn't do it often.

"You've never?" Grimmjow pressed as the tip of his index finger slipped into my hole.

I pressed my face into Grimmjow's chest. "I haven't done this before."

Grimmjow's actions paused as he listened.

"It's going to sound stupid. But I want it to be with a person I know and lo—" I smiled slightly, not finishing the sentence.

Grimmjow looked shocked at my answer, but then grinned. "I'll just have to tell you everything about me then, over time." I felt his finger slip out and his hand rest back on my waist. "But for now, I'm a little tired." He yawned.

"You were going to do it anyway, even though you were tired. You fucking pervert!"

He stayed silent, with his eyes closed.

I wasn't sure whether he was actually reluctant to answer, pretending to be asleep or actually asleep. But I was pretty sure it wasn't the latter, as no-one falls asleep _that_ fast.

I waited for five or ten minutes and decided it was safe to say he was actually asleep.

I lifted my head up, so it was level with his and moved it in slightly, towards his. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but I thought I was about to kiss him. My lips brushed across his and I quickly pulled away at the touch. I couldn't do this, not while he was sleeping.

"Stealing a kiss, Ichi?" Grimmjow said as he cracked an eye open.

"Fuck you! You stole my first!" Did I just say that? Shit. "Whatever…" I murmured as I turned my head away.

Grimmjow made a low purring noise from his throat, which, to me, was a lot sexier than it should have been. "I'll always have a place in your heart now."

I looked back to him, absolutely stunned into silence. Did he want to have a place in my heart?

He grinned again and moved his head forward, like I did just a few seconds ago.

This time, I was going to kiss him back, no matter what he did. I would mimic to the best of my ability.

I felt his lips brush against mine and then slowly add pressure as he gently covered my mouth with his. It felt nice; the feeling of someone's lips against my own. I could feel the hand on my waist pulling me closer; his fingers spreading over my skin and digging into my muscle.

I had a lot to concentrate on, especially when he added tongue, but I wanted to remember it all, every single touch, sound and feeling. I felt his tongue move alongside mine and then push against the tip as he tried to coy my tongue into action as well. I mimicked his actions with my tongue as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

His hand was coming up my back now and to the base of my neck where he slipped his long fingers through my hair as he pushed my head forward. I heard him groan into my mouth as I slipped my leg across his waist and wrapped it around his back.

I returned the groan when I felt him pull away.

"Ichi, we're going to have to stop or I might jump you."

"Yeah…" I was out of breath. "…Sorry…" I turned to lie on my back, removing my arm and leg from his body. Although the warmth had left them, Grimmjow moved closer to me and wrapped his arm over me, which made me feel warm again.

"You're a fast learner, Ichi."

I blushed immediately at that and turned my head away. "I'm going to sleep!" I said in a panicked voice.

I heard Grimmjow chuckle and then say "you're adorable, Ichi."

"Shut up! I'm fucking not! Good night!"

Grimmjow chuckled again. "'Night. Have sweet dreams of me."

I chose to ignore him, as I was secretly hoping for the same thing.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Three months had pasted since I met Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, six months since my mother died. Those three months before meeting Grimmjow and after my mother died were hell. I blamed myself for my mother's death. After meeting Grimmjow, I felt a lot better about it. I told him my version of events about my mother's death and he actually laughed at me and said it wasn't my fault; that I was being stupid to hold so much guilt over it. I started to believe him so now I'm not so worn down by it, of course, I still get sad over it, but Grimmjow's always there for me.

Yeah, note, I said _always_.

"Don't you have your own house to go back to! You've been staying here for three months! The only time you're not here is weekends when you're working! I thought you had your own place!" I yelled at Grimmjow sitting on my bedroom floor on his never-been-used-before futon.

"I did, but when you got me fired, my apartment on the above floor went with the job." He grinned up at me.

Fucking bastard, pushing all this fired shit back on me. I clenched my fists as I walked across the room to my side of the wardrobe. Yep, he even had his own side of _my_ wardrobe. I grabbed out a shirt and pair of track pants and stomped back out the door to the bathroom where I got changed.

When I got back, Grimmjow was sitting on the edge of my bed, shirtless with low riding track pants. He had been doing this a lot lately, he never used to. He used to sleep with a shirt on and tied his pants a little high than they were meant to go, but in the last week or so, every night he'd pull off his shirt in front of me or be sitting there when I got back from changing. It was suspicious to me; I assumed that he wanted to do _it_.

Doing _it_ wasn't a big deal to me anymore. I still had never done _it_ but if I did it with him I would be happy to whom I lost my virginity to. I still didn't think I was quite ready to do the whole deal yet though. We had tried some things before, like jacking each other off, but never did he push anything into my ass after the first time he tried three months ago. I was glad that he never pushed me.

"Put a shirt on, bastard!" I blushed as I looked over his toned chest.

I wasn't sure if we were actually together as lovers or not, but I wanted to be. We never really asked each other or confirmed that we were, so I took it as a relationship that we both needed but wasn't necessarily tied to. I needed his comfort and he needed my…house? I honestly hadno idea why he'd want me, it's not like I really give him anything apart from a place to stay, so that's what I concluded he needed from me. Or maybe he just wanted some sexual relief?

Grimmjow just raised an eyebrow at my statement. I knew what the eyebrow meant, it meant that he thought I wanted him to leave it off and was just saying to put it on because I was embarrassed. That's exactly what I felt too.

"Fine, just leave it off then. If you get a cold and die, don't blame me," I said as I climbed into my bed and lied down.

I felt him get in behind me, as I was facing the wall, and wrap an arm around my waist like he always does.

"Do you know me well enough, yet?" his voice echoed through the room.

I knew what he meant. He wanted to do _it_ with me and was asking if I knew him enough to want to do _it_ with him too. Well, I could say that I did but still wasn't ready to go the whole way, but he'd ask why and I would reply with a 'just 'cause'. I'll just go with the simple answer.

"No," I said flatly.

"I think you do," Grimmjow replied as I felt his hand pull my shirt up and slip down the front of my pants.

"Ngghh! Stop!" I turned onto my stomach as his hand brushed across the already hardened bulge in my pants, leaving him no choice but to take his hand out. I gave him the ultimate death glare I had in my repertoire. "Fucking get in your own bed!"

"Nah," Grimmjow chuckled and then leant forward over my body to kiss the opposite side of my neck. I could feel his bare chest against the fabric on my body and his hand, which was forcibly removed from my pants, resting on the small of my back, bunching the bottom of my shirt into his fist.

I suddenly wanted to be naked of my shirt. I wanted to feel his chest against my skin; I actually wanted to do this. No, I can't think like that. I'm not ready, I don't really know how to do it properly; I had to study up more. Besides, it was just the sexual angst making me talk, nothing more.

"Wait! Grimmjow, stop!"

"What's the matter? You've let me do this to you before," he said between kisses on my neck.

I felt my shirt pull against the front of my throat. What was he trying to do? Choke me to death? I then heard a rip as my shirt was split into two.

"What the fuck! You just ripped my fucking shirt!" I yelled as I turned my head to look at him. I wasn't going to move from my position; it was the position I found it to have the highest percentage to save me from the biggest perv I have ever known.

"You weren't going to take it off."

"You fucking bastard! It's because I don't want to take it off!" It's OK; you know why it's OK? Because my arms were still through the sleeves; he wasn't able to take it off.

I jinxed myself as I felt the two sleeves rip down the seam as well.

"Lift up, Ichi."

"Fuck you! Lift up yourself and go back to your own bed!" As if I was going to lift up so he could take some of what little protection I had from him.

I felt his hand wrap around my waist and slip underneath my stomach. He grabbed the material and pulled it out from underneath me.

"What the fuck are you doing! Piss off! Piss—" I was silenced by his lips covering mine and his tongue in my mouth.

This was something I didn't mind doing. I liked kissing him, so of course, I returned the affectionate pash. It seemed like forever that the kiss continued, but I didn't mind. Every time he kissed me, I wasn't able to feel anything else. It was probably because I focused on the kiss more than anything. More than him taking my pants off, or his hand wandering around my—

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled as I broke the kiss as I realised what was happening. He _had_ taken my pants off and his hand was wandering around my— "Ngghh!"

He just slipped the tip of his finger into my ass. Grimmjow pushed his finger further inside me.

"Ahh!"

I heard him chuckle next to my ear. "I thought you didn't want this."

"I don't…fucking asshole…" I managed between pants as I glared at him. It hurt; his finger inside there. "It hurts…Stop!"

"It's OK, Ichi. I'll make you feel better in a bit."

I felt him pull his finger out for a second and then add two, which hurt even more. I know it had to be done if he was going to stick his—

Wait. I didn't even want to do this…I mean…I don't want to do this, but I want to feel more than his fingers inside me. No, I had to study more, I couldn't do this now.

I felt his fingers push into me further, reaching the knuckle, and then started to scissor inside me. I grabbed the sheets in my hand and tightened my fist. "It fucking hurts!"

His fingers pulled out of me for a second.

"Sorry, Ichi." I saw those fingers move towards his mouth. "Maybe this will help." With those words, he stuck out his tongue and swirled them around his fingers, lubricating them. I had no idea how it was supposed to help me, but it certainly turned me on; I could feel my cock harden more as it pushed into the mattress.

He grinned at my dumbfounded expression and then returned his fingers to their original position inside me. To be honest, it did still hurt, but now that his fingers slid around inside me easier, I could feel pleasure rising inside me. It felt good. No! I had to stop!

"Get your fingers…out!" I breathed. It was supposed to sound angry, but instead sounded as if I wanted more, which wasn't exactly incorrect.

"As you wish, Ichi."

Grimmjow's fingers slipped out and he moved his body to sit on the edge of the bed.

Maybe he did take what I said as a 'stop' instead of a 'I-want-your-cock' statement. I felt a little disappointed, but was also sort of happy. This gave me the chance to learn more about sex between males and hopefully make him feel the same pleasure that I know he will give me.

My eyes widened as I saw him take his track pants off and climb in the bed beside me again.

He _didn't_ take it as 'stop'.

"You want to do it in that position, or do you want to turn over?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna do it at all!" I yelled at him and continued to lie in the same position.

"That position it is, then."

I saw his body move to cover mine. I could feel a hell of a lot of hit radiating from his body now. I also felt his chest against my back, skin against skin. His knees spread my legs apart as he positioned himself between them. I couldn't believe it, he was about to fuck me. I was extremely excited, although a little scared…and angry because he went ahead and did it without my consent.

"Are you ready, Ichi?" he whispered into my ear. I jumped a little. His voice was so close to me, making butterflies climb into my stomach. I could only nod. Wait what! I _nodded_, I was supposed to say something like 'fuck you, I want to stop'.

I felt something big pushing against my entrance.

"Here I come."

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and my stomach flutter around excitedly.

"Aaaahhh!" I moaned as he pushed his way inside me. It was only the tip of him, and yet it still hurt like hell. Did he prepare me well enough? Or is it because he was big? Maybe it was because it was going to hurt anyway because of the size difference and the fact I had never done it before? "Fuck…it hurts…"

"I'm sorry, Ichi. You've never done it before, that's why. Just wait a bit longer and I'll make you feel good," he panted lowly in my ear. He was obviously having self-control issues.

His hand wrapped around my waist as his other covered my hand.

He pushed in a little more. I guessed, too fast as a sudden wave of pain racked through my lower region.

"You're so tight."

A little more.

"I'm sorry, Ichi. I can't hold on much longer."

Did that mean he was going to rush me?

He quickly pushed inside me, all the way to his hilt.

"Fuck!" I yelled as the pain increased.

Even at my repeated cries of pain, he didn't stop or even slow down.

"Hang on, Ichi."

I felt his lips on the back of neck, sucking and biting. He was biting quite hard, probably enough to draw blood, but at that moment, the pain in my lower body was overruling everything.

And then I felt it as he started to pump into me at a different angle. Something felt really good.

"Aahhh…" I moaned softly.

Grimmjow's lips curved into a smile as he heard the sound of pleasure that I was now making. "I'm going to make you feel good, Ichi."

He lifted his upper body off of mine, and started rolling his hips as he pushed into me over and over again. It was a quick pace, but a pace that I was fine with, as long as he kept hitting that spot, which he did.

"Grimm…jow. It feels good…there."

"I know, Ichi, I know." He lifted his hips up again and slammed back down harder.

"Grimm!" I yelled from pleasure.

"Ichi, you're going to have to quiet down, otherwise your father is going to hear."

At that point I didn't care, it felt too good. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't make myself concentrate on not being heard with this much pleasure racking through my body.

Grimmjow continued to slam into me, as I heard myself breathe "harder." No doubt, Grimmjow was grinning sadistically as he pushed his hips into me at a gathering pressure and pace.

He leant back down again to bite the back of my neck again as his hand took hold of my cock and started to pump it in time with his powerful thrusts. I moved up onto my knees at his ministrations.

"It feels…so good."

As I said that he let go of my cock and replaced both his hands on my hips, pulling them backwards every time he thrust into me.

I ran my hand down my chest and started to pump my own cock in time with his rhythm.

"Very impatient, Ichi."

I didn't care, I just wanted to feel as much pleasure as I could.

As Grimmjow plunged into me and I stroked myself, I started to pant heavily; panting to each of his thrusts. "I think…I'm c-coming."

I was right. I felt come run over my hand and Grimmjow continued to pound into me. His pace was harder and faster than it was before, and with a few more thrusts he also came inside me, violently.

My body fell limp on the bed. I breathed heavily as I felt his weigh rest on top of me for a second and then roll to the side. I couldn't believe how good that felt, even though I told him to stop.

I gathered m breath and turned onto my back, glaring at Grimmjow, who lied next to me, also on his back with a smug grin on his face. "Fucking bastard," I muttered.

"You loved it."

"That's not the fucking point! You just raped me! My first time was rape!" I pulled a pillow from under my head and pushed it onto his face. I started to kick him under the duvet. "Bastard!"

Grimmjow's hands came up to touch the top of mine that was holding the pillow. It was so gentle, I was surprised, so I lowered my hand with the pillow to show his face.

All I could see was a small grin, although it wasn't Grimmjow's signature smug grin, it looked like a fake grin to hide something.

"Sorry… I was running out of time," was all he said as his eyes came to met mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked, concerned.

There was a long awkward pause.

"I wanted you." As much as those words sounded true to me, because he had always told me them, they hid a secret meaning. Maybe he would tell me later, and if not, I would ask him.

I moved closer to him, turning onto my side and kissed him slowly. He kissed back with the same passion.

"Can we…do it again?" I asked, breaking the kiss and turning my face away from his.

He chuckled lowly, seductively. "Thought you didn't want it?"

"Nevermind then!" I yelled as I turned around to face away from him.

"Don't be like that, Ichi," he whispered into my ear as I felt his arm wrap around me and wander over my chest, beginning to move lower.

I would definitely ask him about it later.

A week after my first time with Grimmjow, I still hadn't asked him about what he had said about running out of time. I wanted to know what he really meant by that, but I was scared to ask, scared that he was going to tell me he didn't want me anymore, he didn't want this relationship, whatever relationship we had.

Sitting at the dinner table with my father and my two little twin sisters Karin and Yuzu, these thoughts were running through my head. Grimmjow wasn't here like he would be normally, he was working as it was a Saturday night.

"—go? Ichigo!" I heard Karin's voice echo through the room.

"Are you OK, Ichigo-nii?" Yuzu asked me.

I smiled something that had been fake for the past week. "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine!"

When dinner was finished and I had helped clean the dishes with Yuzu, I headed for my room. I was definitely going to ask Grimmjow tonight. I just hoped the answer wasn't going to hurt.

A couple of hours later, Grimmjow got home. Instead of heating up his dinner and eating it like he normally would, he came to my room as soon as he took his shoes off.

I immediately stood from sitting on the edge of my bed when he entered the room and shut the door. I was eager to ask him now.

"Grimmjow, what did you mean when you said a week ago that you were running out of time?"

"No welcome home?"

"I'm serious."

"I told you; I wanted you."

"That's not what you meant by it. Tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing's going on!"

"Don't lie! Tell me!"

"I'm moving to Germany!"

"You—what?" I heard the words stutter from my mouth. I couldn't help it; I didn't want this to happen. I didn't know if we were actually lovers or if we ever were, but what we had, I definitely didn't want to lose...I didn't want to lose him.

"I have to move to Germany," the deep voice repeated.

I could feel my knees buckle under my weigh, luckily I didn't fall over, but I did have to rest my hand against the wall to gain my balance. I didn't want him to leave.

"Why!" I yelled at him, pain filling my chest. "Can't you stay here! With me!" I moved off the wall and grabbed the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, pulling his face close to mine so he could see the pain in my eyes.

He chuckled.

"Don't fucking laugh—!"

"I didn't say I was going to leave you behind, Ichi."

There was a sudden silence that filled the room.

As much as I wanted to, as much as I loved him, there was no way I could leave with him. I didn't want to lose him, yes, that was true, but I also couldn't leave my family behind, especially not after what had happened. I could feel tears well in my eyes as I was torn between the decision of him or my family.

"I—can't..." I murmured and looked down to the floor between us, slightly loosening my grip on his collar.

I felt his hand below my chin, pulling my head up again.

"Thought you might've said that," he chuckled half-heartedly. It sounded as if he was a little more than disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand." As he said this, he tilted my head up a little more, brushed the fallen tear away from my cheek with his thumb and gently pressed his lips against mine.

I broke the kiss for a second to ask, "When are you leaving?"

He was silent for a moment. "Tomorrow."

"You were going to leave without telling me!"

"I was going to tell you tonight."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because my parents want me to take over their company."

I got it. It wasn't just me who was torn between my family and the person I loved, but him too, that is, if he did love me. That was one question I wasn't able to ask him. I didn't want him to say 'I only needed your house'.

I knew that this was going to be the last time I'd ever be with him.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

It's fine. What happened 6 months ago; I lived through it. I still hadn't managed to push him out of my mind yet, but had managed to get over the depressing feeling I had. No, I didn't need another man to help me with this; he didn't die after all.

I got a job at the local gay bar, Catch 22 and tried to save up money for a ticket to go and see him in Germany, but I realised that once I was there, I didn't know where to go or where to look so I started concentrating on other things I could save up for.

My mother had died a year ago now and my family was no longer haunted by it, so my father was kind enough to tell I could move out if or when I wanted to. That was my aim for saving up at the point.

I hadn't had a lover or anything like that since Grimmjow, I never wanted to feel that close to anyone ever again. It was too painful when they left you, and they will always leave you. I think I acquired this attitude of strong independence about two months after he left. I didn't want anyone to help me with anything; started to forget Grimmjow and every memory I had of him; I even went to great lengths of throwing out every thing he owned that he left behind.

But, I think somewhere inside me I still felt for him, still remembered him, still wanted him and most of all still loved him.

* * *

**A/N:** Woo, that was quite long! ARGH! I'm sorry! Approx. 8000 words in Word… *wipes sweat off forehead*

Anyway, I will be making a sequel of Flexible Working Hours as well.

Hope you liked the prequel and will like the sequel!

Love you guys for all your support! *hugs*


	3. Sequel Part 1

**A/N: **Like, OMG! It's OUT! It's OUT! *screams and jumps up and down* EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! Ahem… okay, sorry, I'm just excited about getting this out. Oh ho ho ho ho.

I did some major research on Berlin and the German language for the sequel. I'm 99.9% sure it's all correct, however, I don't speak German and have never been to Germany so if anyone looks at something and goes 'what the hell?' then my apologies. ^^'

Btw, it was _really_ embarrassing looking up gay hotels, even though I was alone. *paranoid*

."

."

*deletes internet history*

I assume that not everyone reading this is going to know German either, so at the end of the chapter, I've put the German terms and sentences I use and their English translation.

Hmm… Probably need to say this too; this sequel has more of a storyline. Which means Grimmjow and Ichigo aren't doing it like rabbits. There are _those_ scenes but the story isn't centered on them.

Another note would be that this is part 1 of the sequel, and yes, there will be a part 2. I figured because Ichigo had a background I should probably give Grimmjow one too. So basically, part 1 tells of Grimmjow's background and part 2 is actually the wedding. :)

Enjoy! :D

**People to Thank for Their Support:** Everyone who held on up to now. You have no idea how much I want to hug and kiss you all 3 Reading your reviews were amazing and you're support is just outstanding after this 2 year long hiatus for me. *bows deeply* Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I definitely DON'T own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo-dono does, kudos to him!

**Warning:** Graphic sexual content between male and male, swearing

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, lemon, a little humour

**Pairings:** GrimmjowxIchigo from Bleach, slight mention of RenjixByakuya

**Point of View:** It's from Ichigo's POV and it's in first person.

**Other Stuff:** It's an AU fanfic, but I've tried to keep the same personalities, if they aren't in some scenes (or all of them =_=') it's unintentional.

"Are you okay, Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, grinning like a mad man.

"Shut up. You're only asking because you wanna tease me," I replied, seriously and turned my face away from him to look into the aisle of the plane.

I hate planes, I always have. They don't scare me; they just make me feel ill. It's probably because I'm not used to them. I've never had the chance to fly anywhere apart from that one time when I went to grandma's when I was young. That was a horrible flight, one; because I threw up all over my sister, Yuzu's lap and two; because we still had to come back home. Which was just as bad as going up, if not, worse.

Yep, right now, the only person on this whole plane I wouldn't rather be is Grimmjow; just due to the fact that he'll probably be the one wearing my lunch if my stomach decides it no longer wants it.

"No, Ichi. I'm asking because I care," Grimmjow retorted, grinning still, and probably trying to hold in a chuckle. Reaching out across the distance between our two seats, he caressed the bottom of my chin, trying to turn my head to face him.

I pulled my chin out from his hand's grip and rested it on my hand resting on the arm of seat… the furthest one away from him.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to come this time?" Grimmjow asked again, this time seriously and a little bit ticked as he could now see the annoyance in my face and actions.

No, I wasn't exactly annoyed with Grimmjow, just a little pissed I think. Two months had passed and he still hadn't given me that ring he promised, neither had he proposed. Now, he wants me to go meet his parents in Germany. Yeah, that's why we're on the plane. We're heading to Germany.

Don't get me wrong, I'm stoked that he wanted me to meet his parents, but I thought, that maybe, I'd already have the ring on my finger before we met them. It's not like he was going to propose in Germany before we met his parents, because his parents were meeting us at the airport. Oh yeah, whoop whoop. Meeting the parents of the guy you want to marry right in a public place. Too bad for me if they don't like me; I can be dressed down in a public place and be told how disgusting I was for even thinking of a man the way I think about Grimmjow.

Yeah, you guessed it; I was nervous and did not want to be rejected by Grimmjow's parents.

"I did. It's nothing, don't worry about it," I reply, looking at him and smiling a little. I guess I can't blame him; I haven't told him what I'm worked up about.

Luckily for me, Grimmjow drops the subject and looks out the window. I don't know why though, there's nothing but sea to look at.

Instead of watching the movie that was currently playing, which was something in German, so I didn't really understand it anyway, I found myself thinking about the conversation 3 weeks ago that got me into this situation.

"_Ichi…" Grimmjow purred._

"_What do you want? You only purr like that when you want something," I sigh as I put a box down on the floor of our new apartment. I look around to Grimmjow and can't help but stare as he bends over to grab a box marked 'bedroom' off the floor with nothing but a pair of black jeans on. I notice that the big elastic band on his underwear that was sitting above his jeans, read 'die __Nächte' on them. I always notice this, it seems to be a fetish of mine; to read what his underwear says because I want to stare at his bottom half longer._

"_Mm… I love it when you look at me like that."_

"_Fuck off. I wasn't looking at you like anything. What'd you want?" I retort hastily, turning back around and opening the box I had just brought in from the car._

"_Hm… I was wondering…"_

_I wait for the rest of the sentence. I get suspicious when I don't hear anything else and look back around, noticing that Grimmjow was nowhere to be found and realise that he must have went to the bedroom to drop the box off. After a while he came back out. "You were wondering…?"_

"…_I was wondering if you'd like to come to Germany with me?" Grimmjow says with a gigantic shit eating grin on his face._

_I narrow my eyes at him. "We haven't even unpacked our stuff from moving in here and you already wanna move to Germany?" What a big wasted effort this was then._

"_I didn't mean move there, Ichi. I meant to meet my parents."_

_He walks around the newly bought couch still covered in plastic and comes to stand beside me with an 'its-nothing' look on his face while my head was spinning from just the idea that I'll meet his parents._

"_What? Why?" I finally manage to spit out._

"_Because… They're my parents and I've already met your's," Grimmjow looks deep into my eyes… Well, at least, that's what it feels like he's doing. Maybe he's just looking at me normally and I'm just a dunce._

"_Yeah, unfortunately," I chuckle._

_Grimmjow chuckles too and then there was a long silence that came between us as I think, seriously, about his proposal._

"_Mm… Yeah… Okay then…" As I finished my sentence I felt large arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me into a bare chest. Wow, apparently, this meant a lot to Grimmjow… damn… now I can't back out. Not that my pride would've let me anyway._

_I wrapped my hands around his waist as I felt him nuzzle his head into my neck and kiss the side of it, chuckling. He wanted to do it, I could tell. But at this stage in our relationship, so I should be able to._

_I try my hardest not to let lust overcome me as I pull him away by using the belt loops on the back of his jeans. Unfortunately, this doesn't work as it only pulls his bottom half away. "Grimmjow…" I breathe, annoyed. "Later… We have to unpack."_

"_Mmm, I like the sound of later," Grimmjow chuckles against the side of my neck as it vibrates up my skin, and he moves away with a lingering kiss to my lips and a seductive look in his eyes._

I remember that that whole unpacking session I had a hard time trying not to look at him and I could feel his lustful stares from across the room. I also remember that neither of us were able to hold out for more than ten minutes before we were doing it on the apartment floor. Nope, couldn't even make it to the plastic-covered couch.

I smile slightly as I look over to Grimmjow and notice he's sunk down in his seat, his forehead on his fist which was being held up by his elbow on the arm of the seat. He was asleep.

As much as Grimmjow tried to say that he looked menacing while he slept, that was not the case. No-one sleeps with a menacing look on their face; not even Grimmjow. Actually, I liked watching him sleep. It made me remind myself that he had a softer side which wasn't always teasing me or chuckling about someone else's' misfortune; granted, he normally only chuckled about someone else's misfortune if the misfortune was caused by the person's own selfish actions, but still.

"Excuse me," I say to a passing flight attendant. "Would I be able to have a blanket?"

She looked to Grimmjow and then smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, I'll be right back."

I could have sworn she was blushing.

In no time at all she was back with the blanket and placing it in my arms.

"Thank you," I managed to get out before she bustled off to attend to other passengers.

I opened the blanket up and gently laid it over Grimmjow, careful not to go pass the chest. I only do this because I've noticed that Grimmjow never slept with the blanket above his chest. It probably annoys him, or even stupider; he probably thinks it makes him look feminine. I chuckle inwardly at the thought. But whatever the reason, I don't mind; it means I get to look at his delicious body longer.

I watch him a little longer and then feel myself getting a little tired; which doesn't surprise me. We spent almost all of last night breaking in the new bed.

When I wake up again it's to Grimmjow kissing my lips.

"Wake up, we've arrived," Grimmjow grins sadistically. "And thanks for the blanket."

Standing in the airport with Grimmjow by my side waiting for our bags on the conveyer belt, I actually feel quite proud of myself, nervous, but proud. One; I didn't throw up on the plane and two; I'm actually about to meet Grimmjow's parents without getting so jittery as to get a taxi and get the fuck out of here before his parents even know any different. Which is what I feel like doing. Damn my pride and Grimmjow's meaningful hugs.

As our bags come around, we them up, mine weighing a ton. Grimmjow said pack enough for a month just to be sure, which is what I did. He's lucky he didn't have a boss that he had to ask for the time off. Byakuya was not happy but after Renji whispered something in his ear, his eyes popped slightly and he gave in. My guess would be that Renji said something like 'we'll be alone'.

A whole month though? It's ridiculous. I can't think of anything worse than staying with Grimmjow's parents for a month if they didn't like me. God, I wonder if Grimmjow had even told them that we're, you know… together.

I look around my shoulder suspiciously at Grimmjow, who was grinning widely and looking at his bag tag to check if that was really his luggage.

Hmm… Maybe it'll be okay. After all, Grimmjow will be with me.

I sigh and try to calm down. We're in Frankfurt, and there's plenty of stuff to do in Frankfurt so even if his parents don't like me, we're not always going to be with them, so it's fine. Really, fine and dandy. Okay… You know things aren't fine when you're sticking 'dandy' on the end of your thoughts.

I suddenly felt a hand come to rest around my shoulders and saw Grimmjow's face inches away from mine.

He was standing beside me looking around into my face. He obviously knew there was something bothering me.

"Don't be so nervous."

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but you seem to forget I love you," Grimmjow said with, yet another stupid grin.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I say annoyingly, shoving his face outta mine with my hand and turning my head away from him. My efforts only reward me with a chuckle. "Where's your parents? Aren't they supposed to pick us up?" I say trying to change the subject.

Another chuckle. "I told you my sister is."

My eyes widen as I hear this. I didn't know this. Here I am, on the verge of wetting myself (well, not literally) from nervousness and he goes and drops the bomb and says that they're not even coming. "What! I thought you said your parents were picking us up!" I grab my bag and walk out of the airport, only to stop just outside the main entrance. I have no idea where I am.

I hear Grimmjow come up behind me. "I told you the s'morning that Nel was picking us up instead."

"When was this? To yourself when you were standing in front of the mirror shaving?" I put my bag beside me and lean on the wall.

Grimmjow obviously chooses to ignore my sly remark as he continued, "When you were eating…" he pauses to laugh. "…or, actually, staring into you breakfast."

Ah yes, this morning when I was trying to eat my breakfast, but all I could think of was that the next time I might be eating breakfast would be half way across the world in front of Grimmjow's parents who don't like me… or even worse, never eating breakfast again because they've chucked me out on the streets of Frankfurt to die.

Needless to say, I wasn't paying attention to anything else in that moment.

I don't say anything as I vaguely remember being aware that Grimmjow had said something to me that morning and me replying with a nod… Damn.

"Whatever," I say more to myself than anyone else, as I get stuck in my thoughts about the expanded waiting period to meet Grimmjow's parents.

Half an hour and ten minutes later I found myself staring, but for once, it wasn't Grimmjow I was staring at.

It was his sister.

I couldn't help but notice her oversized boobs or her shapely thighs or her hourglass figure or, probably more so than anything else, her blue hair that had a slight green tinge to it. She was definitely Grimmjow's sister; Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Jaegerjaques… Now you know why everyone just calls her Nel.

Although I found her attractive and thought that she probably had the perfect body for a woman, I definitely had no deeper feelings than that. Grimmjow was the one for me.

Through my thoughts, I was vaguely aware of Grimmjow and Nel fighting… in German. So I had no idea about anything they were saying. From a guess, though, I'd say they were fighting about her being late.

I heard Nel say 'die Nächte' in one of her sentences. Strangely, I remembered this from somewhere else. I couldn't recall where exactly though.

I wasn't really worried about it either. I was more concerned with Grimmjow's parents' company. Grimmjow had told me that he left for Germany that year because his parents' wanted him to take over the company. I found myself thinking of what kind of company it was. I had no idea what they sold at their company. I didn't even know what it was called. Never read it any where, never even heard Grimmjow say it. I wanted to know though. It was about Grimmjow, so, of course I wanted to know.

The more I thought about it, the more I felt that I really didn't know too much about Grimmjow's family life. Of course, this was no fault of his. He just didn't like talking about it so, I figured, it was better for him to tell me about it when he was ready. I guessed that he was ready now as he was taking me to meet his parents.

"Shut up with your fucking excuses and just get in the car," Grimmjow said in Japanese to her as he threw his bag in the trunk, waiting for me to shove mine in too so he could shut the boot.

All she did was look at him with distaste and then got in the driver's seat. Which was probably the best and most mature move than having another go at him. She looked to be the mature type too.

I shoved my bag in beside Grimmjow's and got in the back seat. After a few seconds Grimmjow got in the other side of the back seat, which surprised me, I thought he might have rode shotgun instead.

After a few moments of silence as Nel pulled out of the airport entrance she looked at me in the rear-view mirror.

Which just made me anxious. Hopefully she can't speak Japanese.

"By the way, since Grimmjow's too arrogant to, I'll introduce myself. I'm Nel, Grimmjow's older sister," she said as her eyes skipped back to the road once or twice before looking at me again and smiling.

Damn, she could.

Grimmjow just huffed and kept looking out the window.

"Hello. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki. It's good to meet you," I say and bow my head in the Japanese manner. I think politeness is the only way she's going to like me.

She nods, saying, "Yeah, you too. Oh, and the bow's formal in Japan, right? Well, no need to be so polite. I've heard so much about you it's like you're already family."

My eyes widen in surprise and my heart warms at her words and the fact that Grimmjow talks to her about me. I look to him, but he doesn't say or do anything. I take this as he's not embarrassed about her telling me or the fact that he talks to her about me. I smile slightly from the corner of my mouth.

"I think our parents will like you, you're polite, nice and you love Grimmjow and that's all we ever wanted for him."

I smile at the thought of Grimmjow's loving family.

The rest of the car ride to Grimmjow's parents' house wasn't as nerve-racking as I imagined and I managed to calm down somewhat. It was easier because Nel kept asking me questions which kept my mind from wandering. Although, I thought sometimes she treated me like a child with all the questions, but I thought this was probably due to her status as an older sister, so it didn't grate on my nerves too much.

However, as soon as we got out of the car at the destination, the nerves returned.

Standing in front of Grimmjow's parents' large-but-not-mansion-sized house I don't particularly take in the house's scenery due to a deep sinking feeling in my stomach.

I try to push that aside as I pull my bag out of the boot. I have to do this. Grimmjow was courageous enough to meet my dad (although he didn't really mean to), I have to meet his. Fuck this sinking feeling; I'm going to do this!

With my new resolve, I manage to walk up the steps and in through the front door behind Grimmjow and Nel.

The first thing I notice as I walk into the hallway is how a little a space there is for shoes. Do Germans not take our shoes off in houses?

I must have had a confused look on my face because Grimmjow then said "It's fine to leave them on. The maids will clean up any mess."

Maids?

Does everyone have maids in Germany?

As I look up I then notice the mass of photos decorating the walls of the hallway. They were all of Nel and Grimmjow playing together when they were kids or them growing up through school. There were a few with their parents in them too, but I guessed that they looked different now as Grimmjow looked about 4 or 5 in the photos.

I look at another photo on the wall. This one looks quite recent, maybe taken in the last year or so. I only guess this because Grimmjow looks like he does now. The photo was of the whole family. Nel and her mother were sitting side-by-side on two stools facing inwards, with Grimmjow and his father standing behind them; Grimmjow behind his mother to the right and his father behind Nel to the left. Grimmjow and his father were both wearing black suits. They also both had ties but Grimmjow's was a little looser with the top button of his shirt undone. He had his sleeves turned up to the elbows, with his undershirt flipped out over the top. His hair, unlike his father's, was unruly; which was normal for him. I almost laughed at the facial similarities between Grimmjow and his father. They even had the same hair colour.

But as good as Grimmjow looked in a suit, I couldn't help but notice that one of his hands was resting on his mother's shoulder gently. He must've had a closer relationship with her than with his father. But although no-one else in the family were touching each other, you could tell that they loved each other deeply. They all had warm, loving smiles on their faces. Even Grimmjow who was grinning like an idiot, but was rather calm at the same time.

"—Ichi?" I heard Grimmjow question.

"Huh? What?" I replied stupidly, drawing my eyes away from the photos reluctantly.

Grimmjow's eyes moved from mine to the photo I was looking at; probably wanting to know what drew my attention for so long. "Uh… Did you want something to drink?" He asked as his eyes are drawn back to me.

"Yeah, sure. Where do I put my bag?" I said looking around and then my eyes landed on the stairs. "Up there?" I pointed with my free hand.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. Just drop it outta the way in the hall."

I look around and notice that Grimmjow's was sitting beside a table. I go and place mine next to his.

I glance at the table and see that there are an awful lot of magazines spread over the tiny surface, all reading 'die Nächte' across the front page. Ah, this was what Nel must have been talking about back at the airport. She probably works for this magazine. Which wouldn't surprise me with the body she's got.

It quickly vanishes from my mind as I walk into the kitchen and notice Nel's no where to be found.

"Where'd Nel go?" I ask Grimmjow, who is pouring milk into a glass.

"Why? Interested in her?" A frown forms on his face. "What did you want to drink?"

If I didn't know any better, I would say he was a little jealous. I decide to play along. "Hm? Oh yeah, sorta. She has a nice bod." I sit on one of the stools across from him at the island. I almost laugh at the intense glare he's giving that glass of milk. He'll turn it sour if he's not careful. "And orange juice—"

In an instant his lips were on mine, his tongue in my mouth and his hand gripping my collar, pulling me across the island. Rough, yes, but I liked it a little rough.

He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes with a seriously pissed look. "Better be careful, Kurosaki. I'll leave you in the street if you look at someone else in Germany the same way you look at me."

I knew he wouldn't do that to me, so I push a little further. "Hm… so I can look at people in Japan the same way?" I tease, raising an eyebrow.

This rewarded me with another fierce and possessing kiss from him, which is exactly what I wanted.

I pushed my hands through the back of his blue hair and pushed against his mouth even harder with mine, smiling fiercely.

I heard him chuckle deeply as he moved around the island and pushed his body between my legs. I could feel his hips grind into mine and I knew we were both getting hard. I paused when a thought occurred to me.

"Wait. Stop, Grimmjow. When are your parents' getting back? And… uh… didn't you say you had maids? What about Nel?" I say as I pull his head away from mine slightly. His lust-filled expression was enough for me to not really care about the answers too much, but it'd be a little awkward if Nel, the maids or, most of all, his parents walked in to get a drink and got an eye full of something else instead.

"Nel's went back to work, the maids don't work now and my parents will be back…" Grimmjow takes away his arm from me to look at his watch and then returns it to the position on my thigh. "…in about 10 minutes. Plenty of time." He grins and starts to kiss the side of my neck.

"What! No it's not, stop that," I say as I push him away slightly and stand up.

My eyes fix on the glass of milk, amazed that it was left standing.

Grimmjow groans softly in disappointment, rolls his eyes and walks back around the island, muttering "Fine…" with a sigh.

I watch Grimmjow as he gets the orange juice out from the fridge and realise that I'm no longer nervous about meeting his parents. I was actually rather looking forward to it.

"Not nervous anymore?" I hear Grimmjow ask while pouring my juice.

I shake my head slightly as I say, "Not anymore" and take the juice when he offers it.

"Good."

I like the way Grimmjow leaves it at that. He doesn't tell me how I have to behave or what I have to do when I meet his parents. He just trusts me to do the right thing. Something of what I was thinking must have showed in my face because then he smirked and said;

"It's not because I trust you, you know."

"Then why is it?" I take a gulp of orange juice. It know longer surprises me that Grimmjow can automatically read my thoughts because of something that I showed on my face, no matter how slight it might've been.

He returns the juice and milk to the fridge and pushes the door closed with his foot before he answers while walking back to the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Because, as much as I do trust you, I know they'll like you anyway…" Grimmjow frowns a little, but still smiles, and then adds on; "…although, my father probably won't show it straight away."

"What do you mean?"

Grimmjow sighs. "I guess I should tell you now. I should've told you a lot earlier actually."

My breath hitches as I ask, "Told me what?"

"I was engaged about a month before I went to find you."

My jaw almost hit the floor, but I catch it just in time and pick it back up.

"I didn't want to get married to her. It was arranged by our fathers. My mother told me that he only did it because he wanted a good life for me."

"He didn't know you were gay?"

Grimmjow frowned. "I'm not gay, I'm bi and no, he didn't know. My mother knew though. My mother also knew that I didn't want Halibel—"

"Halibel?" I ask, curiously.

"The female I was supposed to marry. Anyway, my mother knew I didn't want her and she also knew who I really did want, which didn't surprise me, I talked about you enough. She was the one who told me I should cancel the marriage and go find you."

"Didn't they want you to take over the company?"

Grimmjow chuckled a little. "Yeah. She said that Nel would be stoked to take it over instead. It was just that my father wanted me to. But she also said she'd deal with that too."

I smiled as you could see the warmth, love and respect ooze out of every word he said about his mother. My mind returned to the picture on the wall. "Oh, stop, you'll kill me with the display of love," I tease as I put my hands up in front of my face, pretending to shield my eyes from the imaginary rays of sunshine pouring from him.

"Shut the fuck up, Ichi." My name slides off his tongue in a seductive way, instead of the expected annoyance.

Damn, I hate it when he does that. It immediately turns me on.

He grins triumphantly out of the corner of his mouth, raises an eyebrow and tips his head upwards slightly. It's his look of knowledge…sexual knowledge.

I had already made up my mind to leap across the island and push him to the kitchen floor, when the front door opened and closed. A woman's and a man's voice were heard, although I had no idea what they were saying; they were speaking German.

"That'll be my parents."

Great, just great. My fuckin' nerves have just forced their way back up my throat and, to top it off, I've probably got a hard-on the size of the Big Banana.

I wonder if they'll notice?

Probably.

Best not to get up.

Trying to forget about my… problem. I try to focus on how Grimmjow's feeling. By looking at his face, he actually seems quite excited. One might say a little proud.

Okay, so he was a lot proud. I wonder if he felt proud because he thought he'd gotten a good catch when he went fishing in Tokyo. Yep, a big catch named Ichigo Kurosaki. I felt a little embarrassed for his overwhelming and obvious affection for me when all I do is push him away when he wants me. I don't even think that I've told him 'I love you' for a while, compared to him who says it to me, at least, once a day. Prime example: this morning at the airport.

I sigh to myself and suddenly feel guilty. But now, I also feel determined to tell Grimmjow's parents just how proud I am of him too.

I walk to the front of the island and stand next to Grimmjow, who is leaning against it with his hands in his jeans pockets.

I decide that a neutral body position was the best option. They aren't going to have the best impression if I'm saying 'fuck off' to them with my body language before I've even opened my mouth. I put my hands in my pockets, realise I'm standing like Grimmjow and then take them out. I rub my hands together and then cross my arms. I decide that this is bad body language, lean on the counter and decide that this looks like I don't give a flying fuck who they are and I'm just with Grimmjow for a root so I stand up straight, hands by my sides. I, obviously, am nervous as hell, determined, but nervous.

I hear Grimmjow chuckle at my awkwardness.

He stands up straight too and wraps his hand around my head pulling it close and kissing the side of my temple. He then lowers his arm again. "They're going to love you regardless."

I take a final deep breath as his parents come around the corner and into the kitchen.

I quickly deflate like a balloon when I notice how absolutely stunning they look together. Grimmjow's mother had quite a small figure, probably only about 5.6, and beautiful. God, was she beautiful. She had magnificent round sky blue eyes with crinkles at the corners, displaying how much her smile was genuine as it touched them. Her mouth and nose were small on her face and gentle. Her hands, elegant as she smoothed her dark brown waves back over her ear.

On the other hand, Grimmjow's father was tall, probably about 6.3, and well-built. You could tell that he was probably very toned in his younger days as he still hadn't lost all of the muscle. The stark similarity between Grimmjow and his father were amazing. I could imagine Grimmjow looking almost exactly like his father at this age. The only differences were that Grimmjow had a squarer jaw, slightly broader shoulders and different coloured eyes. Grimmjow had blue eyes, his father had green. Both their hair was exactly the same colour and they even stood in the same way.

The father wasn't smiling.

Grimmjow started to speak in German.

I look around until I hear my name and realise he's introducing me. I bow deeply and hear a gentle giggle for my efforts from the mother.

"Ichi, this is Zven and Alina Jaegerjaques. My parents," Grimmjow says to me in Japanese.

"It is very good to meet you Mr and Mrs Jaegerjaques," I say in Japanese to them, still bowing. "I would very much like to be able to keep my relationship with your son, if you would let me do so?"

I then start panicking. I just spoke in Japanese to them. It was miraculous that Nel knew Japanese, but now I'm speaking to the parents in JAPANESE. Fuck, I should have at least taken SOME German language lessons before coming here. I was a fucking moron. Now, Grimmjow's father was going to walk over and knee me in the stomach for my stupidity.

Which I was going to take if it meant losing Grimmjow if I didn't.

"So, this is who my son rejected Tier Halibel for…" the father spoke, scaring the shit outta me as it was in Japanese.

Fuck, I could feel the tension in his voice.

"He'll do, I suppose… You can get up now, Kurosaki."

I stand straight as a smile appears on my face slightly. I don't want to display my overly joyous moment just yet, in case he decides to change his mind. But then I see Grimmjow's mother smile sweetly and I just know I've got permission from her husband.

This time I can't hold back the gigantic, stupid-ass grin from spreading on my face.

I look back to the father who smiles slightly. "Look after him."

I nod once as he exits the room as the mother walks over.

"Tch… I don't need looking after," Grimmjow mutters.

However, both me and his mother ignore him as she takes my hands in hers gently.

"I'm glad I have met you, Kurosaki-san. I always wanted to meet the person who stole my son's heart just so," she says with another one of her tender smiles.

About an hour later, Alina and myself were sitting in the lounge on the couch, drinking coffee, eating some sandwiches that she had made. Grimmjow was sitting on the armchair next to the couch, furthest away from me; with his bad slumping posture and his legs split so far I could swear his jeans were going to rip down the groin.

Alina was telling me about Grimmjow's past. Although, Grimmjow himself wasn't doing much talking as the only things he did say were 'I wasn't that bad' and 'bullshit'.

"Yes, Grimmjow was a little terror when he was a teenager," Alina said in confirmation after she and I had just laughed about him getting beat up after picking a fight with someone bigger and older than he was. Although, that still didn't stop him from winning the fight.

"Oh, by the way, Grimm hunny. Would it be alright if you modeled this afternoon? I know it's short notice and you only just got back—" Alina began to say.

"It's fine," Grimmjow interrupted. "What time?"

"Um… You better head off soon actually," Alina said as she looked at her watch. "The shoot starts at five and it's four thirty."

Do wha—?

Model?

Did she say model?

Grimmjow?

Grimmjow modeling?

I was having a hard time getting my head around it. It must've shown on my face because then I heard a loud cackling of laughter as Grimmjow's head almost fell off from the force of him thrusting his head backwards.

God. Must've been a good face I pulled.

Grimmjow's mother and I sat there in silence for a good minute or so before Alina announced that she was going to work on some company records and give us some time to talk.

I think I managed to acknowledge her with a nod, but still stared at Grimmjow as he was still laughing. I watched as Grimmjow slowly calmed down. And I mean slowly. It was a good 3 or 4 minutes before he actually was calm enough to talk.

"Surprised, Ichi?" He said, still chuckling a little.

I chose to go with the smartarse option. "Yeah, actually. I didn't think you had the body for it." I smirked then, for added effect.

I heard him growl deep from within his chest. Which only resulted in me being turned on. I loved it when he did that.

I licked my lips seductively and ran a hand up my chest. "Unlike me," I finished.

I knew he wouldn't risk doing anything here, with his parents in the other room and with the possibility of them walking in at any time. He wouldn't disrespect them like that, especially his mother. So I was free to touch myself as much as I wanted to turn him on, he couldn't do anything about it.

I grinned wickedly and raised an eyebrow, licking my lips again. My hand trailed up under my tight, blue shirt, disfiguring the orange '15' logo on the front.

I got the reaction I wanted; Grimmjow's hands digging into the arms of the chair, trying to hold himself back, and his eyes watching me desperately as I could only imagine that he was thinking of himself doing the same thing to me.

I could feel the sensual lust radiating from him; it was like it had taken over his aura and forced its way over the 5 or so metres between us. I chuckled; too bad he couldn't physically come over and touch me.

I laid my head back to rest on the top of the couch, while I watched him look at me. I continued to touch my chest as my free hand ran around the top of the band on my jeans.

I had never done this before, probably because there was never a time where he couldn't maul me for me _to_ do it. But I loved the feeling of dominance I now had over him. I finally won one, which pleased me to no end.

I purposely let out a breathy sigh of pleasure as I tilted my head to the side and watched as his whole body jerked. He was getting agitated. Agitated that he couldn't touch me; agitated that I knew he couldn't.

And I relished in it.

I stretched my back off the couch a little and into my hands. I removed my hand from my jeans to place it over the back of the couch.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow? Why not come and touch me yourself?" I teased.

I almost laughed at his total silence as he watched me with feral lust. The only saving grace was that I managed to remind myself that if I had have laughed, it would've wrecked the mood.

But it amused me to know that I had made Grimmjow speechless.

I suddenly stopped and got up off the couch, straightening my shirt. "Anyway, we should get going," I said lazily as I yawned and stretched like nothing had went down.

Then I looked at Grimmjow…

And fucking laughed until my ribs were sore.

His face was absolutely priceless. It was a mixture of absolute lust, annoyance, anger, sexual frustration, confusion and everything in-between.

I managed to calm myself down enough to say, "What's the matter? Sexually frustrated?"

"Fuck you," Grimmjow spat out in total infuriation as he stood up and headed for the front door.

I started to laugh again as I followed him. I would go as far as to say Grimmjow had never been sexually frustrated before. If he wanted it, he got it, end of story. But that wasn't the case now. "That sounds good, but you'll have to wait until later. You have to model first."

Grimmjow quickly snatched some keys off the key holder in the hall and turned around to face me.

I only got to see his face for a split secret before his lips were pushing against mine heatedly. It was a rough kiss, but I liked it as I pushed back against his mouth after the initial shock. His free hand came up to grab my chin harshly as he forced his tongue inside my mouth. I felt the slick muscle coerce mine into a battle for domination. I felt my shirt being pulled toward him as he then wrapped the same arm around my waist as he pushed me against the hallway wall. I heard my head thump against the plaster, which resulted in a low chuckle from him as it vibrated through our still connecting lips.

His hand moved from my chin to rest on the wall beside my head as he forcibly pushed his hips against mine and I could feel how hard he was through both our pairs of jeans.

I groaned deeply as I started to become hard as well.

And then suddenly, all the force was gone.

Damn. Pay-backs a bitch.

He chuckled lowly and then said, "I win."

"Fuck off," I repeat his earlier words by accident, demonstrating how alike we are in our responses.

"By the way—" he begins.

Fuck. This isn't going to be good. I can just tell.

"—you're coming to model with me."

Shit.

So, here I was standing in the middle of a massive warehouse with a few backdrops set up with my jaw almost on the floor. I did not want to do this. At. All.

Especially that I now knew why the words 'die Nächte' were so familiar to me. It wasn't just the company that Nel worked for; it was also the company that Grimmjow's parents owned; which wasn't the problem. The problem was I now remembered where I had heard the words before Nel mentioned them at the airport and before I read it on those magazines in the hall. I read them on Grimmjow's underwear a bunch of times when I was doing that 'pretend-not-to-perve-just-reading' thing.

Yeah, it was now all clicking together for me. Grimmjow's parents owned an underwear company and by 'modeling', Grimmjow's mother meant underwear modeling.

Shit.

I understood why Grimmjow loved doing it though, he had the body of Ares… and the temper, might I add too. But I was more like Apollo, muscular and well-built but not overly so.

It's not like I was insecure about my body, it was a lot better than some people I knew, but I didn't particularly like showing it off. I mean, hey, if my shirt flew up while playing tennis or my gi fell open while training in martial arts, that was fine; I just didn't want to stand there and get photographed with just my underwear on… oh, scratch that; with just _their_ underwear on.

Fuck me.

It then registered that I could have fun with this. I could always turn it into a competition and try to out-do Grimmjow.

I chuckle to myself sinisterly as I walk to my change room.

If he doesn't know that it's a competition, the more chance I have of winning it.

As I enter my change room, I quickly get changed into the underwear laid out for me and then cover myself in the pink robe.

Wait, what!

PINK!

"What the fuck!" I yell to myself, only to hear a snigger come from outside the door.

I glare at the door as it opens and reveals Grimmjow standing in his blue robe with a grin the size of the gates of Luna Park.

"I thought you'd prefer pink over blue," he sniggers again and leans his shoulder on the side of the doorway.

"Fuck you." Oh, if it wasn't on before, it was so on now. I glare at him as I put the robe on anyway, determined to win the competition I had created in my head.

"I figure, because you're actually doing this, you've made some contest up in your head, so I decided to give myself a head start."

Damn, my advantage was gone, but it didn't matter. I didn't need an advantage to beat him or experience for that matter; I was _that_ good.

After tying the sash around my robe I walk over to Grimmjow, pushing my face close to his in an attempt to show my dominance. "Bring it on, Grimmy."

Feral smiles spread across both our faces as our eyes burned into each other's for what seemed like a long time, until a timid voice reached our ears and we both looked at a girl with long orange hair and massive breasts.

By the look on her face, we must've looked like a pair of psychotic killers.

"What?" Grimmjow said, nastily.

"Umm… The photographer is ready for you on set 4," she squeaked and then ran back down the hall.

Grimmjow looked to me and I turned my head back to him.

"You ready, Ichi?" Grimmjow chuckled wickedly.

"Fuck yeah."

As we both walked down the hall to where set 4 was, I couldn't help but think about how his face was going to look when Grimmjow, pro underwear model, was going to be beaten by an absolute newbie.

I couldn't wait.

When we got to the set, we were given a few directions on where to stand and how to pose by the director. Of course, Grimmjow got a little less direction than I did, but I guess that was expected.

As Grimmjow and I got onto the set, which was just a plain white background with a black box sitting in the middle, we both took our robes off.

Although I was standing here in nothing but the company's underwear, with more than a dozen people looking at me, I actually felt godly, probably because I was more concerned about beating Grimmjow than anything else.

I felt Grimmjow's breath in my ear as he leaned over to whisper in it.

"You look good."

I noticed he licked his lips as he said this and then sat down on the black box.

"I know," I replied with half lidded eyes as I ran my hand slowly down my torso. To everyone else, this would've just looked like I was scratching my stomach, or perhaps posing, but to Grimmjow, it was a motion of antagonism, perhaps, even a little lust.

"Alright, starting in 3… 2… 1…" the director yelled.

To be quite honest, I can't even remember what I was doing when that flash kept going off in my eyes. The director never yelled stop once, so I assumed I wasn't blinking every time the camera took a photo or was making stupid poses or, worst of all, being overwhelmed by Grimmjow's professionalism.

When the director called for a break, he let me look at some of the photos that were taken. I actually looked pretty good and I definitely wasn't overwhelmed by Grimmjow. In fact, I would say I was standing on par with him.

"You remind me of Grimmjow when he first started," the director said. "He was a natural, like you, he held his own with tougher candidates when he started too."

I smiled, internally, not wanting to look too smug.

Some 5 or 6 hours later Grimmjow and I got back to his parents'.

My mind wouldn't settle down after the photoshoots. I wouldn't say I won, but I wouldn't say I lost either, and that means Grimmjow didn't win or lose either. Which kinda pissed me off at the same time as making me glad.

Right now he was explaining the reason as to why everyone knew Japanese in his family as we walked up the steps.

"We know Japanese because our company is in the middle of setting up in Japan. That's why I was over there when I met you. I was meeting with some associates," Grimmjow explained.

"Why were you working then? Your parents have heaps of cash don't they?" I drawled.

"I'm not so fuckin' weak I have ta borrow money off my parents all the time," he said with annoyance.

Oops, struck a sore spot.

We walked through the door after Grimmjow had opened it. There was absolute silence in the whole house. I thought maybe that Grimmjow's parents had probably gone to bed, considering it was almost 11 o'clock and Nel, I didn't think, actually lived here.

It was lucky that Grimmjow and I had got some take out on our way back; otherwise we'd be making a racket getting something to eat.

I remember, suddenly, that I left my bag next to Grimmjow's in the hallway but when I went to pick it up, it had already gone, as well as his.

"What happened to our bags?" I ask, confused.

"The maids probably took them up to my room," Grimmjow answered with a smirk on his face.

It was the smirk that meant trouble for me. What was he thinking?

"I'm sleeping in your room then—?" I stopped, knowing exactly what that smirk was for now.

Ah Jesus, does he ever get his head outta the gutter?

"—Nevermind," I finish slowly, as I begin to walk up the stairs with Grimmjow in tow.

My mind starts to reel back to those thoughts about 6 hours ago; the ones about me not expressing my love for him enough. I find myself wondering why he even does it with me if I portray none of my love for him out loud. Does he even know I love him? God, maybe that's why he hasn't asked me to marry him. I have said to him that I do love him before, but maybe he assumes I don't anymore and is just settling for me any way he can get me, because he loves me that much.

Fuck… I was an asshole.

We go into Grimmjow's semi-dark room and I find my mind blown away by the massive amount of space. It was probably as big as the mid-sized apartment we had back in Japan.

My eyes flicker over to the bed and realise that that too, is gigantic. It had to be custom made, not even king-size is _that_ big.

I go over to my bag sitting on the floor and pull my toothbrush and paste out and head to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I almost fall over as I notice the bathtub. God, not even his bathtub was modest.

I brush my teeth furiously as I start thinking about the sex we're going to have in his bed, maybe even in his bathtub.

God, who's the pervert now?

I spit into the sink, wash my mouth out and then try to calm myself down by taking big breaths.

Not just because I was getting _far_ too excited, but because I was thinking about doing something I've never done before when we've had sex. But maybe if I do do what I'm thinking, he'll understand that I still love him and that I always will. It was going to be hard because my pride wasn't going to make it easy, but, no matter what, I had to.

Leaving my toothbrush and paste on the sink, I took one deep, last breath and walked out of the bathroom, ready to face him.

I'm met with a scrumptious, half-naked looking Grimmjow sitting on the edge of the bed, legs split and leaning on his hands which were behind him. He was wearing a smirk on one side of his face as he looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

If I wasn't aroused already, I definitely was now.

I start to walk across the room as I pull my shirt up over my head and drop it onto the floor.

I hear a dark, low growl emit from him and this only gives me more confidence as I undo the button and zipper on my jeans. I lean down to kiss him lightly as I sit on his thighs. This seems to surprise him a little, and that's no shocker. I've never done this before. I've never taken the initiative to have sex and if I had, I definitely wouldn't have chosen to do it this way.

But this time was special; I had to show him I cared.

"This is new, Ichi," Grimmjow said in a low voice. "I like it."

I felt his hand brush my neck as his other wrapped around my waist. I knew that he was about to try and flip me over onto the bed, so I stopped him.

"Grimm, this time's for you," I turned my head away. Fuckin' Jesus, that was a blow to my pride alright.

"You're so not fuckin' me," he stated flatly.

Fuck, now I'm going to have to explain what I meant, because he didn't get it.

My pride tonight was just going to have blow after blow, wasn't it?

"That's not what I meant." I stood up to get off him and then knelt between his legs, undoing his button and zipper.

His legs jumped as his mind must have registered what I did mean.

But he really only knew the first half of it.

"Ichi," he breathed and stood up, taking his jeans and his boxers off and then sat back down.

I could tell he was watching me as I moved my hands up the inside of his thighs and then wrapped one around his hardened cock, sliding it up and down his length. I moved my hand out of the way as my mouth replaced it.

I felt Grimmjow's hands grasp my orange hair as I started to bob my head.

"Ichi…"

As I continued my motions, I felt his hips push up every time my head went down.

I realised that soon he was going to come in my mouth and an evil thought then occurred to me.

I stopped and pulled my mouth away, only to be rewarded with Grimmjow's look of distaste and annoyance.

Although I was doing this because I wanted him to know I cared about him, I also felt that my pride was getting swatted about so I could have some fun with it. Besides, if I went through with what I was thinking, he'd definitely know I loved him by the time we finished.

I stood up and took my jeans and boxers off.

As if on cue, Grimmjow's sour look turned into one of knowing and lust and he moved himself back on the bed.

I crawled onto the bed and over his legs as I sat on his thighs once again.

He leant back on one hand as he reached over to grab the lube out of the side draw and he gave it to me.

He seemed to know what I was trying to do; what I was trying to tell him with my actions instead of my words.

I squirted the lube into my hand and then wrapped it around his cock again, covering it in the fluid.

As I squirted more lube onto my fingers this time, I started to get nervous. I had never done what I was going to do before. What if I did it wrong and looked completely stupid instead of conveying what I felt towards him?

I had done it to myself before, but, definitely, not in front of him.

I slowly ran my lube free hand down my stomach, buying some time to try and make myself calm down.

I can do this, it's no big deal.

Cocky talking didn't help; it was only making me feel worse.

I suddenly felt a gentle kiss on my lips. My eyes widened in surprise and then closing as I melted into it. There was no tongue involved, but it meant so much. The gentle force of Grimmjow's lips on mine sent my worries out the window as I reached down and inserted my fingers into myself, scissoring and preparing myself for him.

Our kiss broke as I gently pushed him down onto the bed with my free hand.

I freed my fingers and then positioned myself over him.

I felt his hands gently run up my thighs as I decided now was the time not to look at him.

I didn't look at his face the whole time I slid him into me.

When I finally did look at him, I had taken all of him. He looked positively glowing and not just from sexual desire.

Grimmjow straightened as he kissed me quickly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and then said, "I already knew, Ichi, you didn't have to go this far. But I'm happy you did. Means I'm special to you." He grinned, but it wasn't his normal arrogant, cocky grin, it was warm and gentle and pretty much screamed overwhelming love.

"Sh-shut up," I retorted, but not very strongly. Right now, I was probably lucky if I wasn't blushing. I felt so fuckin' self-conscious and not to mention shit pissed. He knew all along and he let me go ahead and shit all over my pride for nothing. "Bastard."

He chuckles a little, and that made me feel even more angry.

As pissed as I felt though, when he kissed me again, I couldn't help but warm to him.

I suppose that was what love was.

His kiss started to become more licentious as we both, now, only had one thing on our minds.

I felt one of his arms leave my waist and then a few seconds later, without breaking the kiss, he thrust up into me.

I groaned deeply and frowned a little as it was getting hard to breathe.

I broke the kiss and rested my forehead on his shoulder, noticing he was supporting his weight and thrusts with the hand that was now behind him on the bed. I could see the muscles tense in his arm as he pounded up into me again and this caused me to groan outwardly this time.

I started to move with him now, moving my hips down as he thrust up. This only caused him to now hit the spot inside me that made me feel so good.

"Ah," I moaned and wrapped my arm around his shoulders in an attempt to get a more reliable position.

"Hang on, Ichi," Grimmjow murmured as he stopped and moved to lean his back against the headboard, dragging me along with him. "That's better."

He smiled deviously and I knew why. Although we had never tried this position before, logic dictates that now, because he didn't have the extra task of holding himself up, he could spend all his energy pounding into me.

Which is definitely what I wanted.

He wrapped both his arms around me again, one trailing up my spine, his hand threading through the base of my hair; the other around my waist as he bent his knees and started to thrust up again.

I continued to push down so that it was easier to hit that spot inside me.

I was only more turned on when I heard him growl before he licked and then sucked on one my nipples, causing me to stretch my back towards him, in an attempt to tell him to continue without words.

He gripped the back of my hair and my head tilted backwards in pleasure as my arms shot out to grab the headboard behind him.

As Grimmjow's thrusts got harder, my hands fell from the headboard and rested on his upper arms instead.

"Grimm… I'm going to—" I begin.

"—Me too," he finished.

My whole body tenses as I feel him tense too; all our muscles going rigid as we both came.

We both panted heavily as we went limp; my body resting on his in the afterglow of brilliant sex. Again. We always seemed to have amazing sex.

I felt one of his hands rubbing against my back as he said, "I didn't get to bite you this time," almost with a disappointed tone.

I chuckled and then slid off of him, his cock separating from me. "That you're way of marking me?" I joke as I move the covers up over me and then turn over to lie on my stomach, turning my head back to face him.

"Yeah," he answers with complete honesty as he too gets under the covers and lies on his side, holding his head up with his hand, looking towards me with a massive grin on his face.

"Bastard," I say as I turn my head away from him. "What kind of person marks their lover?"

"And we definitely are lovers now that you've confessed your love to me by throwing away your pride," he sniggers.

"Shut the fuck up," I say angrily. "You knew I loved you all along and you just let me do it anyway. Fucker." My head stays turned away from him.

"So you do love me?" he questions, making me realise I actually just let the words fall from my lips so easily, when I've had trouble saying them for weeks.

I hear rustling around in the draw as I try to come up with a good come back. Unfortunately, I can't think of anything so I just agree.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well that's good then, because I have something for you, Ichi."

This strikes my curiosity so I turn my head to look at him. "What?"

I watch as he opens a small little green box and shows me the contents. My eyes widen.

Is that… what I think it is?

The round piece of silver sitting in the box was plain, but spoke volumes to what he was asking.

"What's that?" I ask, stupidly.

Grimmjow raises an eyebrow in an 'are-you-serious?' kind of way. "It's a fuckin' ring, idiot."

"Ohhh…" I say, not knowing whether he's just showing it to me or is actually going to ask the question I'm waiting to hear.

"Oh for fuck's sake, would you marry me?" he asks, annoyed.

I raise an eyebrow back at him. "Why should I? You've waited how long, to ask me?"

"You fucker, I spill my guts to you and you say no?" He was angry now.

I flick him in the nose. "You're the fuckin' idiot. I didn't say no, Grimm," I smirk. "I was just asking why you took so long."

"Hmm, I guess I wanted you to be accepted by my family first." He seems to think for a second before saying, "although I would have married you anyway, even if they didn't."

"So I don't get a choice?"

"I just asked you, didn't I?" he asks, incredulously.

"Oh, was that when you practically spat in my face and insulted my intelligence?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, no then."

"Argh, you little bitch."

"Definitely not," I say blatantly, enjoying taunting him as I turn away again.

I hear him murmur a few curses and then there was silence as he was probably trying to calm himself down.

"Ichi," he almost whispers, suddenly sounding a little upset.

Which is just absolutely abnormal, so much so that I turn my head in curiousity. He's looking a little glum.

Wow. Someone take a photo to show him later. This is _never_ going to happen again.

It does make me turn over and move closer to him though, pulling at my heart strings. I take the box from his hand and then take the ring out of the box to get a good look at it.

I've never came across a glum looking Grimmjow, but I assume that talking to him probably isn't the best way to get him out of his slump. It's probably best to show him I'm actually interested in getting married to him, by something I do rather than something I say.

I turn the ring over and over in my hand. There's nothing on it to make me feel like I do. But I can't help but feel so warm and jovial over it. This must have registered with Grimmjow because he suddenly asked in a loving tone…

"Would you marry me?"

I nod slowly and then smile. "Yes."

**A/N:** O_o sorry about the long one guys, but there was just nothing I could leave out.

I hope it came across that Grimmjow cared about Ichigo when his mother died because Grimmjow was so close to his. I didn't want to come out and say it too blatantly, but I couldn't think of anything else to do to make it more obvious, so yeah.

Oh, a comment on a scene too, the modeling scene where Ichigo faces off against Grimmjow. I didn't explain the actual modeling scene because I'm thinking about doing a oneshot (a REAL oneshot this time) with them as models and didn't want to go into too much detail because it would take away from that one. So sorry if you guys wanted more detail on that scene. I know I did and almost had to stab my hands to stop them writing in all the other bits XD

Anyway, I'll end the Author's Note here. I'm pooped, you're probably pooped, my dog probably just pooped. So everyone is really pooped.

**German Terms and Sentences:**

- Die Nächte – The Night (or Las Noches in Spanish) (NOT a real company in Germany)

- Gay marriage in Germany – It's legal in most, if not all, of Germany.


	4. Sequel Part 2

**A/N:** Sooo… I didn't get this out before 2011 ended… I hope that reviewer doesn't kill me like they said they would if I didn't… ^^' I was so close though!

But basically in the last couple of months I have been the busiest I have ever been in my life. No joke. I had exams and then family issues and then Christmas + New Year and accommodation inquiring and re-enrolling and omg, the list goes on. :P

Also, I've noticed that I ramble almost endlessly in these A/Ns, so I've made myself a LiveJournal account which is updated regularly (unless on hiatus). So if you haven't heard from me for a while, best to go there to see what's going on if you're curious. It's here: http :/ /chickenhero2107 .livejournal .com/ (without spaces).

Oh, btw, this chapter is so soppy… but I couldn't help it T_T It is the wedding chapter after all!

**Disclaimer:** I definitely DON'T own Bleach.

**Warning:** Graphic sexual content between male and male, swearing

**Genre:** Yaoi, romance, lemon, a little humour

**Pairings:** GrimmjowxIchigo, some RenjixByakuya and slight mention of JintaxYuzu and UlquiorraxOrihime from Bleach.

**Point of View:** Ichigo's POV, first person.

**Other Stuff:** It's an AU fanfic, but I've tried to keep the same personalities, if they aren't in some scenes (or all of them =_=') it's unintentional.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled as I tore through the clothes in the dresser and then the wardrobe. "Where the fuck is it!"

I can't have lost it already; I had only had it for a month and even worse… the wedding was two weeks away.

I roughly pulled the duvet off the bed and searched between the pillow casings for it. Nothing.

"I swore I had it on last night!"

I knew yelling was stupid, it wasn't going to make me find it any faster, but I really didn't care. I already felt naked without it. What's Grimmjow going to say when he finds out I've lost it? I played the scene in my mind;

"_Hey, Grimmjow, I've lost the engagement ring you gave a month ago."_

_And then Grimmjow replies with a blank stare; a look of you-lost-our-symbol-of-love-already across his face._

I shiver. No, I prefer that not to go down.

Then it clicks; of course, I must have put it back in the box to keep it safe.

I jogged into the bathroom and opened the draw, seeing… absolutely no box whatsoever.

"ARRGH!" I groaned and then walked back into the bedroom, kicking shit on the ground as I went. "Where the fuck is it!"

"Where's what?" I heard a very familiar voice say as the bedroom door shut.

I immediately stood still and smiled awkwardly as I looked over to the blue-haired man that was currently the source of my anguish. "… Uhm… my… toothpick?" _My what? Seriously, Ichigo?_

I could just imagine the sight he was greeted with as he looked around the room; clothes thrown haphazard on the floor, draws and doors open, the bed in a mess with the duvet on the floor and me standing right in the middle of it with my hair most likely messy (well, messier than usual) and my shirt and jeans twisted around my body.

He raised an eyebrow slowly and walked over to me with a grin on his handsome face.

Well, thank God, I think I've managed to squeeze out of that one… miraculously.

"Can't you buy another box?" Grimmjow said as he rested one of his hands on my hip and fixed my hair with the other.

"Yep, sure can. Just didn't want to… waste money?" _Another slick explanation, Ichigo._ "Anyway! What did your parents say?" I slapped his hand away from my hair and he smiled deviously. He knew I hated him tidying me up; it's probably why he did it.

"'Bout what?" he answered, stupidly.

"About Renji and Byakuya, you ass." I went over to the dresser and started to put the clothing back inside.

"Oh yeah. They said they'd pay for 'em to come. My ma said it's our wedding, so they'll do what ever they can to make it the best day of our lives." He suddenly laughed. "I'm marrying you, so 'course it will be."

I looked around at him as he stretched off what he had just said. I was still amazed at how easily he could say stuff like that. I'd just get embarrassed and say something else instead… of course, I wouldn't admit to being embarrassed either. Luckily, he knew me so well that he already understood my feelings for him.

"So they're paying for everything?"

Currently, Renji and Byakuya were having financial issues so they weren't able to come to our wedding, which was in Germany. But Grimmjow said he'd ask his parents if they would pay for their trip. Apparently, they said it was completely fine.

"Yep, everything," he replied as he slumped onto the couch, turning the television on.

I couldn't help but watch his muscular form settle into the cushions as he flipped through the channels. There was never anything on on Thursdays, especially not this late at night, but he flipped through the channels regardless.

"You can leave that, ya know?" Grimmjow said, referring to my cleaning of the room.

To be honest, I didn't think I was going to get much cleaning done considering Grimmjow was looking as sexy as ever sitting on the couch. I stood up, walked over to him and sat down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk. God, that always pissed me off. He always thinks he's so irresistible. I mean, he is… but that's not the freakin' point.

I took a deep breath and then blew it out slowly. This seemed to have become a habit of mine; I get worked up about his cockiness and then forget about it by breathing. I figured he knows I love him and that's just his way of telling me I don't have to say it out loud. I was grateful for that.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"About what?"

"The wedding."

He must have read my who-wouldn't-be? face because he suddenly laughed really loud, throwing his head back.

Eventually, he stopped laughing and then said, "Yeah, me too."

I could completely understand that. Although he was full of himself, neither of us really wanted a lot of attention from others and we both knew the wedding was _all_ about us.

Speaking of, I still hadn't found my ring. Fuck. I wonder if he had noticed that I wasn't wearing it?

The only thing that stopped me from panicking was soft lips on my jaw, moving downwards to suck on the side of my neck.

I felt his arm slip across the back of the couch behind me as he moved closer, pushing his chest against my arm.

"I'm trying to watch TV," I said, hopelessly.

Grimmjow just chuckled against my neck in reply. He knew I really wasn't.

My eyes wavered from the TV to his hand as it slipped under my t-shirt and started walking up my chest, searching for my nipple. I tried to ignore it as I looked back to the TV, only to have it turned off on me seconds later.

"Jealous?" I teased as I moved my body so that I faced him with my back resting against the arm of the couch.

Grimmjow's hands grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head as he came to rest between my legs. "Very."

I chuckled as I tilted my head back when he started to kiss my neck, giving him more access. I brought my head back up again when the kissing sensation dissipated and was greeted with a magnificent view of him on his knees, between my legs, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor.

He grinned back down at me as he flexed his muscles unintentionally. I had had sex with him many times before (_so_ many times), but because of that one action, I still couldn't help but imagine his chest against mine, his hands around me, him inside me. I knew I'd get it soon, but I really didn't think I could wait; I never thought I could.

… And he knew it.

He made himself comfortable between my legs again, rubbing his crotch against mine. I let out a small grunt at the sudden pressure. I could feel how hard he was, and, undoubtedly, he could feel how hard I was too.

I threaded a hand through his messy blue hair while my other dealt with his belt, opening it skillfully. Next was his button and zipper.

All the while, I watched his toned arms hold his body up. I knew that he was grinning down at me; he always did. I had already learnt not to look him in the face at moments like this. Why? Because his expression was mesmerizing. He was always grinning, but _these_ grins were different. They portrayed so many of his emotions; happy, excited, turned-on and most importantly love. Not to mention, he always managed to look sexy and seductive. _Those_ grins made me feel special, more-so than any others.

There was one emotion that he portrayed that I just could not understand though and that was his feeling of being lucky. I didn't understand because he wasn't the one that was lucky; I was. I was lucky for meeting him just after my mother had passed; I was lucky because he actually felt the same way about me as I did about him; lucky because he came back to me after moving to Germany; and most importantly, I was lucky because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.

It made me really want to ask him why he thought he was so lucky.

"Did you want ta go to the bed?" He asked, as he softly and quickly kissed my lips.

I nodded and then followed him over.

Suddenly, he turned around and hugged me, resting his forehead on my shoulder. It was unexpected of him to do such a thing before we had sex, but I could tell there was something wrong so I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to comfort him. I didn't know what it was, but I assumed he'd tell me when he was ready. I rubbed his back slowly.

"Grimm?"

"Why don't you look at me anymore? I don't understand. I think you still love me, but you never look at me when we have sex anymore." His arms tightened around my waist.

Fuck. I was only thinking about myself again. I never thought that it'd hurt his feelings if I didn't look at him.

"…It's because of your expression," I explained. "You look like you feel lucky to be with me and I don't understand why. Shit, sorry. I just don't get why you're the one who feels so lucky."

I felt him smile on my shoulder and, strangely, I smiled with him; I was happy that he was happy again.

"I guess it's 'cause you came back to me after I left you for Germany. I thought I had missed my chance." He paused. "You also said yes when I asked you to marry me. I think that qualifies."

At that moment I felt like the biggest idiot in the world, and probably looked like it too, as I had this gigantic smile on my face. I really did feel like the luckiest person on Earth right now and I know that was such a corny thing to say, but I honestly felt that way.

"Can't we both feel lucky?"

He pulled me into him, our chests touching as he chuckled; the vibrations going through my body. "Yeah."

My hand automatically tangled in his hair when he started licking and kissing the side of my neck. He then picked me up, so my feet were hovering just above the floor, and turned around, pushing me down into the mattress; him following close behind as he rested between my legs.

However, this didn't last long as he unwrapped his arms from around my waist and stood back up.

Ah yes, of course; our jeans.

I looked over at him as he began to pull off his while I undone mine. I laughed when he got his foot stuck in a pant leg and almost fell over.

"Shut up, Ichi," he said smiling; almost on the verge of laughter himself.

"I just figured you were _that_ keen to get into bed with me," I answered seductively with an eyebrow raised.

"What if I am?" he replied with a purr as he ripped off my jeans.

"I can't leave you hangin', I guess."

After taking both our underwear off, Grimmjow came to rest between my legs again, one of his arms pushing its way underneath my body, grabbing onto my shoulder. "You wouldn't want to." He smirked and then used his free hand to place one of my legs over his shoulder.

"Why's that?" I teased as I started to kiss the side of his neck, sucking on it every now and then. He grunted lowly in response.

"Because you wouldn't get this if you did," he answered as he motioned to himself with the hand that was gripping my leg and grinned seductively.

I smirked, knowing he had won. "Hmm… That's true."

I felt his hand slip off my leg as he used it to position himself at my entrance. I waited in anticipation as he slowly pushed inside me.

I moaned as I took the whole of him inside me. One of my hands tangled itself in his hair while the other gripped the bedding beside my head. I looked up at him, my eyes latching onto his bright blue orbs as he stared back down at me.

"Ichi…" he grunted as he started to move inside me slowly.

I lifted my head so my lips met his in a soft and passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth as he pushed my head back into the mattress. I wrapped my other leg around his waist as best I could as he increased his pace.

I had to break the kiss as soon as Grimmjow hit that sweet spot inside me. "Grimm…jow," I moaned as he began to kiss my neck while continuing to thrust against that spot again and again.

I felt his fingertips dig into my thigh and shoulder as he increased his pace once more, grunting as he pushed inside. Then, suddenly, the pressure was gone from my leg as Grimmjow's fingers came to intertwine with mine that were pulling on the bedding.

I never thought about it before, but if he never wrapped his arms around me or held my hand while we were having sex, I think I would feel a little lonely. To me, although we couldn't be more connected while having sex, it brought wholeness to the love making that you couldn't get just by doing the deed.

My body started to increase in tension and my stomach started to twist as I was on the verge of cumming. I could feel that Grimmjow was close too, as his body started to shiver on top of me; his muscles tensing up.

"Ichi…" he moaned as I felt him release inside me at the same time I came. "I love you."

"Me too," I replied, smiling weakly at a sudden lose of energy, which he was obviously feeling too as his body came to rest on top of mine gently.

A few moments went by with neither of us moving or speaking as we bathed in the afterglow.

"You love yourself too, eh?" he suddenly said, breaking the silence.

I had no idea what he meant. "What?"

"I said I loved you, and you said 'me too'."

I looked at his blue hair blankly, due to the fact I couldn't see face. "You fucking idiot. You know what I meant!"

He chuckled against my shoulder and then lifted his torso up off me a little, looking into my face seriously. "I know and that makes me very happy."

He then moved his lips against mine slowly, his eyes closed. As it was unexpected I took a while to close my eyes, but once I did, I couldn't believe the overwhelming passion that was coming from him. There was no tongue, and yet at that moment, we felt so connected, so like the same person it was mind-boggling.

So, needless to say, I was extremely disappointed when we both needed to breathe.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Fuck. I was so nervous now. The wedding was only a week ago and… well, you probably already guessed it; I still hadn't found the engagement ring. It's not like I actually need it for the wedding as I'll only need to put it on the same finger on the other hand, but, man, I was just so freaking worried that Grimmjow had noticed I wasn't wearing it this past week.

However, right at this moment it wasn't the time to be acting out of character.

"Hey—" I began, only to be kicked in the forehead with my father's shoe. Right in front of Grimmjow's parents too.

"ICHIGOOOO—" he began, only to be punched in the face by Grimmjow.

"Hey, old man!" It sounded as if Grimmjow was half mocking my old man when he said that, but the other half said he was actually pretty angry that I was kicked in the first place.

I stood and dusted off my clothes while explaining to Grimmjow's parents the reasons behind the violence. "It's just his way of teaching self defence."

They both nodded somewhat stiffly. Can't blame them, really.

I watched as Grimmjow dragged my old man's body into the living room and then hugged my two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, when they came into view.

"How have you two been?"

"Ichi-nii! Karin won a medal!" Yuzu blurted, proud of her twin sister.

I looked at Karin expectantly, a massive smile on my face.

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "There's no need for either of you two to be that excited. It was only a college medal. It's not like I won an Olympic medal."

I ruffled her hair, only to be greeted with a shocked face from Karin. "It's the start of your Olympic career." I paused in thought. "Do they have soccer in the Olympics?"

Yuzu and Karin both just shock their heads at my stupidity. I didn't mind all that much; I loved my sisters, so they could tease me all they wanted.

We all left the hallway and went into the living room.

I started the introductions. "Nel, Mr and Mrs Jaegerjaques, this is Karin and Yuzu." I pointed to them as I mentioned their names. "And this is—"

"—Fat ass," Grimmjow finished, smirking as he sat down between Yuzu and I on the couch.

I heard Alina and Yuzu laugh quietly, Nel cracked up from the kitchen and even Karin was trying to hold back a smirk. But as always, Zven was… statue-like, to say the least.

"Shut up, retard," I said without any malice behind the words. "Isshin; my father." I pointed to the motionless body on the floor. "Uhm… He'll wake up soon."

For the next few hours our two families talked, getting to know each other better. My old man eventually woke up and joined in the conversations. Alina asked about Karin and Yuzu's college life; finding out about Karin's soccer scholarship and, which I didn't know, Yuzu's boyfriend, Jinta Hanakari.

As Yuzu described him, my stomach became more and more twisted…

"He has red hair…"

Gah.

"…sometimes he can be a little bit violent when he's annoyed at others…"

Gack.

"…he can be silly at times too…"

Argh.

"…he looks a little rough as well."

Fuck! He sounded like Renji!

Shit, talking about Renji, Grimmjow and I had to pick him and Byakuya up from the airport in about 20 minutes.

I turned to Yuzu, and spoke to her over Grimmjow's lap. "Will you and Karin be okay here while Grimmjow and I go to the airport?"

She laughed softly. "Ichi-nii, we're older now. You don't have to baby us."

"Yeah, sorry." I smiled.

I stood up with Grimmjow following suit. Heading for the front door, I zipped up my jacket and looked at Grimmjow.

He grinned and suddenly kissed me on the cheek.

I felt my cheeks heat up and opened the door, muttering, "What was that for?"

He shut the door behind us and then we got in his car. "Because you look so cute when you're nice to your sisters." He started the engine.

All I did was flip him off as I looked out the window. But, almost immediately, my head swung back around when I felt his tongue lick up the length of it and suck on the tip.

I hastily pulled it into my sleeve as I began to feel really uncomfortable in my jeans.

"Bastard," I muttered as he pulled out of the drive way, chuckling.

* * *

"How could you fucking get lost in an airport!" I yelled at Renji as we pulled into the drive way of Grimmjow's parents' house.

"Shut the fuck up! It was a big airport, okay?" Renji fired back.

"I was not lost," Byakuya added.

I turned around in my seat to look at him blankly.

"Then. Why. Didn't. You. Say. Something?" I chewed out every word, trying to hold in my annoyance.

Byakuya stayed silent, as always; which was only putting fuel on the fire.

We all got out of the car, two hours later when we should have been back at Grimmjow's place at least an hour ago. But no, Renji had to get himself and his boyfriend lost and then Grimmjow and I had to search the whole freaking airport looking for them. At that, I was reminded that Byakuya wasn't actually lost at all.

I felt a vein pop in my temple.

I decided to just forget about it; it wasn't like it was the end of the world.

As I opened the front door with Grimmjow by my side I felt my anger dissipate.

Suddenly, a cracker went off in front of me and… was that a kazoo?

My eyes widened in surprise when Alina and my old man came forward holding a medium-sized chocolate mud cake.

I saw Grimmjow lean closer to it as I followed; both trying to read the writing on it. Obviously my father had done it.

"Con…" Grimmjow begun.

"…gra…" I continued.

"…pu? Does that say pu?" Grimmjow mocked.

"It says 'congratulations'!" my father explained.

"Hah!" Grimmjow started to laugh. I had seen him laugh plenty of times before, but never like this. He had a tear at the corner of his eye as he let out an unadulterated, pure and wholesome laugh.

I smiled at him. I really couldn't stop myself. I would have looked at Zven and Alina's expressions if I could, but I didn't want to miss a second of Grimmjow's happiness.

After he calmed down and wiped the tear away from his eye. He managed a 'thank you' to our parents and then hugged me so hard I found it hard to breathe, but managed to wrap my arms around him.

Hours passed as we all sat down in the living room, ate cake and laughed amongst ourselves. It was a great feeling to be able to sit there with all my loved ones and just talk about nothing in particular and still have fun.

It got to about five o'clock when Alina announced she was going to set up dinner. Alina was cooking all day, just to be able to have enough food on the table for all 10 of us.

Yuzu asked if she could help and in an effort not to be shown up by my little sister, Nel said that she'd help too. Renji also offered to help, but I immediately told Alina she'd have to start from scratch if he helped her. He sucked at cooking so it was a good thing he only has to serve drinks at work.

While the table was being set and salads were being made, the time was spent playing charades. Yep, the old party game. Needless to say though, when it was my father's turn no-one had any idea what they were. Most of the time was taken up trying to guess his stupid movies like 'The King's Duvet' and 'Wronged Cliff'. I'm pretty sure they weren't even real movies.

After dinner Renji and Byakuya left for their hotel, thanking Alina and Zven for paying for them. My family left not long after and Nel thought she'd better get back to her boyfriend's too. So, Grimmjow and I were landed with the dishes.

I yawned as I wiped plate number 10. By now I had wiped 5 bowls, 10 glasses, a few salad dishes, 10 sets of cutlery including knives, forks and spoons and 8 dessert bowls. We were almost finished; just a couple of trays to go.

I yawned again.

"I guess you'll be too tired for love making tonight?" Grimmjow teased, grinning.

Not only did I know that Grimmjow was teasing me by the tone in his voice, but also because he called sex, 'love making'. Although both of us knew that it was exactly that, neither of us was corny enough to say it out loud in a serious manner.

I glared and then flicked the excess water from my hand at him. "Idiot," I muttered.

I chuckled as he wiped his face with the towel I was holding.

"Oh, don't like water, kitty?" I teased.

He looked up at me from the towel. "Mm guuua geee yaa hhmm hhee haa."

I laughed at his stupidity. "What was that?"

He lifted his head out of the towel. "I said, I'm gunna get ya back for that," he repeated, raising and eyebrow and then turned back to washing a tray.

"What? The water or the cool remark?" I said, praising myself up.

"Both."

Now I was curious as to how, but I knew he wouldn't tell me, so I didn't ask. Knowing him he'd probably find a public place and do something embarrassing.

…

Mental note to self: don't go out in public with him for a while.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

I probably don't even have to tell you that I still hadn't found my engagement ring, right? The wedding was 4 days away and I still hadn't found it.

I was hyperventilating to say the least… Well, in my head anyway. I was in public and couldn't afford to faint in the jewelry store. Like, literally; every item in here was more expensive than my shit-bucket of a car back in Japan.

What was I doing in here, you ask?

Buying a wedding ring for Grimmjow.

It was embarrassing. I had no idea how these things went, but I assumed that the wedding rings you give each other during the ceremony weren't going to magically appear. Unfortunately, I still had to ask my father who got what. Of course, he went into a dramatic spiel about his and my mother's wedding with more tears flowing from his eyes than the Nile had water.

I smiled to myself thinking about it. He wasn't all that annoying, he just cared a lot.

I bent down to look at a few rings in a cabinet when a girl with orange hair and… rather large boobs came over.

Shit. Girls must be eating a lot of meat these days.

She said something in German and smiled at me as I stood up.

Fuck. This was going to be even more difficult if we couldn't even speak the same language.

"Uhm… Ich verstehe kein Deutsche." Thank God that Grimmjow told me how to say 'I don't understand German' in German.

She looked a little confused at first, most likely because I didn't say it properly, and then she nodded.

Chances were she didn't know Japanese, but I could always speak English if she didn't. And if she didn't know English? I was fucked.

"Japanese?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said, enthusiastically. "I'm Orihime Inoue. Can I help you with anything?" she said, cheerily.

With a name like that, she was most likely from Japan.

"I'm looking for a wedding ring," I answered.

"Oh, of course! What's your price range?" She walked over to the counter.

I followed, feeling rather embarrassed. My price range was probably quite small compared to the cost of some of these rings.

"There's no need to be shy! Everyone falls in love and wants to get married what ever their budget," she smiled widely at me.

"Ah…" I was shocked at her genuine words. "Umm… about 700."

"And would you like gold, platinum or titanium?"

"Titanium." I didn't think Grimmjow would look good in gold and platinum was probably a little too shiny for him.

"I'll be right back, just wait here," she said as she disappeared behind a red curtain.

I looked down at the rings in the glass counter until I noticed her head poking back out of the curtain.

"I'm sorry, but are you looking for rings for a man or a woman? I forgot to ask."

I immediately went red. I completely forgot about that. Of course, she'd have to ask, but it seemed so normal for me now that I had forgot all about it. Although, right now having to answer the question, it was a little daunting saying it out loud.

"Right, a man it is then." She disappeared again.

I mentally slapped myself. If my face was that obvious, then why the hell couldn't I just come out and say it. Maybe it was because, even if I were getting married to a woman, I'd just feel weird buying her a wedding ring… or anything at all for that matter.

What if they didn't like it? Or what if they wouldn't wear it because it wasn't expensive enough? I could see Grimmjow wearing it anyway, but still, I wanted him to wear it because he was happy with it, not just to please me.

She came after five minutes, with 3 wooden boxes in her arms and a towel in her hand. She tried to fling the towel onto the counter top, but couldn't quite manage as the boxes were in her way.

I guessed its purpose was to not scratch the glass, so I took the towel from her hand, being careful not to bump her, and spread it out on the glass top.

"Thanks very much," she said as she placed the boxes on top of the towel and spread them out next to each other. "Okay, well, I grabbed male modern and classic wedding rings, so you had a few choices."

She opened the first box and started to explain.

"These are classic rings. They are relatively plain, apart from some have a platinum and titanium mix. These are cheap because they're not carved; around 200 to 400 depending on preference."

I looked through the box as she spoke, not really seeing anything that yelled 'Grimmjow'.

"What do the modern ones look like?"

She smiled. "I didn't think classic was what you were looking for." She shut the first box and opened the last two. "The middle box is modern carved rings and the last box is modern not carved rings. All titanium."

I looked through the middle box, thinking a carved ring would probably suit Grimmjow more than a plain one. I spotted one that I liked the look of and wanted a closer inspection. "I can't touch them, can I?"

"No, unfortunately, you can't. I can take them out for you, though." She reached over to a rubber glove box and pulled one out, slipping it on. "Which one?"

I pointed to the one I was looking at and she picked it up gently, slipping it onto her gloved thumb.

"This is a thick titanium celtic carved wedding ring. This one has the width of 9.5 mm, but of course if this size is not right we can change it for the proper width."

Shit. How the fuck would I know how round his finger was? I didn't measure it!

"I have no idea how round his finger is," I said depressingly.

"Nevermind. I know a good way to tell. Have you ever held hands with him?"

I scratched the back of my head and looked down as I blushed again while I thought about the times that we held hands. "…Yeah."

"Okay, are his hands bigger than your's?" she asked as she placed the celtic ring back into the big wooden box.

"Yeah, but my fingers are longer."

"So his fingers would be thicker?"

"Probably, but just a little."

"Please, hold out your left hand."

I did so. She studied it for a few seconds and then turned around grabbing a plastic ring from an upright plastic hand sitting on a bench. She slipped it onto my ring finger.

"Is this how big his finger is?"

The ring was a little big for my finger, so I automatically knew that it was the correct size for Grimmjow. "Yeah." I nodded.

She smiled, triumphantly. "Was the celtic ring the one you would like?"

I looked at it in the wooden box and nodded. I definitely thought that Grimmjow would like it.

"A lovely choice…" She paused as she pulled the ring back out of the box. "… Although I think all the rings are good choices."

I chuckled lightly and watched as she polished the ring, only just noticing that she had a ring herself.

"You're married too." I more stated than asked.

"Yes, I certainly am. I was so surprised when Ulquiorra… ah, my husband… asked. He's so quiet and serious most of the time, so when he blushed while asking I just couldn't help but cry tears of joy." She flicked the forming tear away from her eye. "Sorry, I get emotional a lot and I'm rambling."

I smiled at her. "It's alright." I was actually glad that I wasn't the only one who got really emotional over their own wedding or lover.

She closed the wooden boxes and locked them, then disappeared again.

She came back only a few seconds later with a small blue box.

"Here's your purchase," she said as she opened the box to show me that the correctly sized ring was in it and then closed it back up. "That will be 652."

I gave her my credit card and she swiped it, typing in the price and giving it back to me.

"Would you like a bag?"

"Nah, it's alright," I said as I signed the paper and took the box from her. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Thank you for your purchase and hope to see you again when you buy an anniversary ring."

I smiled back at her and nodded as I left the store, vowing that I was going to give it to my father as soon as I got back so I definitely didn't lose it.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

It was getting hectic in the house, getting ready for the reception so Nel said that Grimmjow and I should go out for lunch to, apparently, "calm our nerves". Although my nerves really did need calming, I thought the truth was because we were getting in the way.

Grimmjow and I had no idea what we were doing at all. At one stage Alina asked if we could place the cutlery… we spent about ten minutes debating the correct positioning and then ended up by doing it wrong anyway, so Alina had to go to every table and re-position them. She didn't show any signs of caring, but I would have been pretty pissed if that were me.

I felt slightly better about my efforts when Renji was also told to leave, and he wasn't told in polite terms, such as "calm the nerves". He must have done worse damage than Grimmjow and I.

Of course, when Renji was told to leave Byakuya went with him, saying that he was a little hungry, but, we all knew that that was just a cover-up for wanting to go with Renji.

So, here all 4 of us were, sitting in some burger place we couldn't even remember the name of eating fries and… well… burgers.

Except for Byakuya, who opted for a mug of tea instead. So much for being hungry.

"Renji," I began as he looked at me from across the table. "How did you and Byakuya get together?" It occurred to me that I had never known because Renji and Byakuya were together before I knew them.

Renji gave me a weird look and then glanced beside him at Byakuya… who only sipped his tea.

I saw a slight smile on the side of his face as he was probably remembering meeting Byakuya, and then suddenly it was gone, like he realised and hid it.

He then cleared his throat. "Long story short, I kept begging him for a date until he said yes."

"That sounds like you," Grimmjow interjected. "A high school kid."

Renji laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, ha ha. Shut up." He put a couple of fries into his mouth.

"He was in high school," Byakuya added, while sipping his tea again.

Grimmjow and I both stared blankly at Renji.

"How old are you?" I was pretty sure Renji was 22 and if he was in high school when he had his first date with Byakuya, that means they'd been together for approximately… 4 years. Shit. 4 years!

"22."

"You've been together since you were 18? That's a long time!"

"No," Renji stated blankly. "I met Byakuya when I was 17 but we weren't together until I was 20."

"Why the wait?"

"Because Byakuya kept saying no until I moved out, got a job and became an adult."

I managed to hold in a boisterous laugh as I thought that was Byakuya to a 'T': not dating a child.

However, I couldn't say the same for Grimmjow, who bluntly and loudly laughed his head off beside me, most likely thinking the exact same thing.

"Shut up, fucktard," Renji grimaced. He probably thought of the same thing and was sticking up for his lover.

I tried to change the subject while I waited for Grimmjow to calm down. "So you started to work at Catch 22?" Okay, so I didn't really change the subject that much.

"Yeah."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Byakuya, trying to decipher his reason for hiring Renji in the first place. I heard many stories of Renji being clumsy, stupid and having no intuition on the job when he first started, so I couldn't understand why Byakuya would have kept him around. Unless… he already had feelings for him.

As if Byakuya was reading my thoughts, he looked straight at me from over the top of his tea cup.

I grabbed at my burger, using the thing as a barrier between me and his gaze.

"He would have been sacked if his mistakes outweighed his usefulness."

I figured that was Byakuya code for saying; 'he would have been sacked if his stupidity got too much for me and I decided that I didn't want to date him after all.'

I just nodded, biting into my burger.

A few minutes went by while people ate – and Byakuya drank – in silence, polishing off their meals – and liquid.

Without excusing himself, Grimmjow burped out loud to break the silence. "I need to piss," he said as he got up to find the toilet.

Byakuya looked at his watch. "We should leave, Renji, to pick up our suits on time."

"Where are your suits?" I asked, curious.

"Dry cleaners, getting ironed. The iron in the hotel was broken," Renji answered, following Byakuya out of the diner booth.

"We will see you tomorrow, Ichigo. Good luck and congratulations to you and Grimmjow both," Byakuya bowed and began to walk out.

"Yeah, see ya tomorr—" Renji started.

"Have you ever thought about proposing to him?" I asked out of the blue.

Renji immediately went red, almost as red as his hair. "What?"

"You heard me."

I could see my question bouncing around in his head until he finally formed an answer.

"No… Yeah… Sort of… It's been on my mind…"

Obviously, not a very coherent answer.

"Are you scared he'll say no? I'm pretty sure if you ever asked he'd say yes."

"I thought about asking after we get out of our financial slump, but I'm still not sure."

"Do it," I commanded.

He stared blankly at me. "Maybe, but I've got to go. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay… See ya." I watched as he took a few steps and then yelled, "DO IT!"

He looked around to give me a glare and almost fell over a waitress with a tray of coffee. He apologised profusely and then left with Byakuya.

While Grimmjow was in the toilet, I had a quick decision to make. Well, it wasn't really a decision because I knew I had to tell him before tomorrow.

Yeah, you guess it; still hadn't found that ring.

"Did Renji and and Byakuya already leave?" Grimmjow asked as he sat across from me.

"I need to tell you something!" I blurted, not even answering his question.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and then his face went back to normal, if not a little concerned. "You're not gettin' cold feet, are ya?"

"What?" I asked, surprised. "No." I brushed it off, I was definitely getting married to this son of a bitch whether he liked it or not.

Grimmjow looked much brighter now. "Good. What was it then?"

"Uh… I lost… the engagement ring," I said, too squeakily for my liking.

"What?" Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up into another surprised face. "No you didn't. I have it."

I stared blankly at him.

How long had I been stressing over losing it? 2 weeks almost? And he's had it all this time?

What.

The.

Fuck?

"You gave it to me, remember? So I could get it carved. I didn't suppose you for a ring-wearing type so I asked if you wanted me to get it carved instead of giving you another ring," he explained.

I don't remember him ever asking me. "When did you ask?"

"About two weeks ago."

"But when?"

"Uhm." He paused in thought and then leaned over the table to whisper. "It was just after we had sex that night and you were half asleep."

"Well that explains me not remembering. You know I'm not fully coherent after… that… and half asleep. I don't know why you continue to ask me serious things when I'm in that state. Do you know how long I stressed over losing it? Fuck, it almost turned me insane."

Grimmjow chuckled. "Was that what you were looking for when you said you were looking for toothpicks?"

By the look on the face, he had known since that night that I thought I had lost it. "You shithead, you knew all along, didn't you!"

"Well, yeah. You don't expect me to fall for something like your stupid toothpick excuse, did you?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Nope."

"Bastard."

"Maybe."

"Shithead."

"Maybe."

"Cock sucker."

"Yep." He grinned.

I glared.

"Still wanna marry me?"

"What kind of stupid fucking question is that?" I was quite willing to put up with the teasing.

He leaned over the table and kissed my lips. "Good. I'd have to force you to say 'I do', otherwise."

I smiled at his joke. Although cruel in a way, it told me how much he loved me. Not that I didn't already know that, it's just good to hear it again.

"Did you want to go for a walk?"

I nodded.

We left the diner and walked around for about an hour and then sat down on a bench in some park.

We both watched a little girl on a swing while her father pushed her. The look on her face was one of pure joy as she kept telling her father to go higher. The mother yelled out that lunch was served and the girl and father went over to the picnic rug and started eating.

"That'll be you," Grimmjow remarked, grinning.

"Who? The kid?"

"No, Ichi. The mother, when we adopt a kid."

Wha—?

Adopt?

He wanted to raise children with me?

"Ichi? Are you okay?"

I really never thought about it before. "You want kids?"

"Isn't that what comes next?"

"Well, yeah. I just never thought about it."

"Shit, I didn't mean to push it on you. We don't have to adopt them straight away or anything. We don't have to have them at all if you don't want to. It'd be weird for a kid to have two fathers anyway, right? It'll get bullied and that's not what I would like for our kid anyway… I meant, for any kid, after all we probably won't be having them. It's fine, really, really fine," Grimmjow blurted really fast as if he was worried he'd spooked me and he kinda did to be honest. But not because I didn't want them, I had just never thought about it.

I started to laugh quietly as Grimmjow continued to ramble. The more he rambled, the more I laughed. Eventually, he slowly stopped as he watched me laugh.

"How many did you want?" I asked as I stopped laughing.

He paused for a while, probably stunned that he hadn't scared me off. "…Are you serious?"

I nodded; a serious life decision determined in a matter of minutes. What could I say other than I loved him?

* * *

**D-DAY**

Fuck. It was actually happening. Today was _the_ day. I couldn't believe I was doing this… except I could… but I couldn't. If you've ever been married you'll know exactly what I mean, and for those others; you'll know what I mean when you get married.

It was such a weird feeling.

It was strange not waking up next to Grimmjow too. He was told by his mother that we weren't allowed to see each other until the wedding so she gave him a key to an empty house they were renting out and told him to sleep there.

It was strange that she gave him the key and not me as I'm still, technically, a guest in the house, but maybe that's why she didn't give it to me; because I _was_ the guest in the house.

About half an hour after I got out of the shower and came downstairs, Grimmjow's family left to make sure he was prepared while my family tended to me.

Sitting at the kitchen bench, slurping on my cereal's milk, I realised I wasn't actually eating any of the cereal. I was so lost in thought that I didn't care. Obviously; I was still adjusting to the notion that my wedding was today.

"—go!" someone yelled. "Ichigo!"

"Huh? What?" I was knocked out of my stupor but the voice.

"You better get a move on, otherwise you'll be late," Karin continued.

"Right," I said, oblivious to what she was actually telling me. I looked down at my cereal again.

Suddenly, I stood up. Would Grimmjow be sitting around like a moron right now? NO! I needed to eat breakfast and get ready. The wedding was at noon and right now it was… I looked at the clock on the wall… SHIT! 10:30! I had been sitting here, sipping my milk for a whole hour!

"Now you're getting it," Karin said, sarcastically. "Hurry up and get ready, we have to be there half an hour early."

I was suddenly getting really excited – still nervous – but really excited. I was marrying the man I loved today! I sat back down and quickly finished breakfast – no doubt like a pig – shoving the bowl into the sink and jogged up to the spare room where Alina had kept my suit.

As I put it on, I quickly ran through the schedule for this morning. Yuzu, Karin and I had to be ready by 11:15; at that time my father (who was currently at the Church) was picking us up. We had to pick up Renji and Byakuya from their hotel and then head to the Church (good thing Grimmjow's father had an eight seated car for conferences). We'd arrive at, approximately, 11:30… but here was the horrible part. If we arrived early I still wasn't allowed to see Grimmjow until the wedding started. Why?

Well, I thought they were just being nasty, but, apparently, it was bad luck if you saw your spouse before the wedding started.

Luckily, Grimmjow and I decided that neither wanted to play the "female" role as such so we'd both walk down the isle together, which meant our fathers were turned into best men instead. Renji was my other best man and Orihime's husband was Grimmjow's.

Yeah, it was a surprise to me too. I had no idea that Grimmjow even knew Ulquiorra. I was glad that she was going to be at the wedding though; she was really nice.

Now that I thought about it, there was probably going to be many people at our wedding that I didn't know because of Grimmjow's parents' business.

And that meant more attention…

Shit.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The white was so bright it almost hurt my eyes.

Oh, yeah, I decided that I'd wear white. We thought on that aspect a lot, trying to work out if we'd both wear white or both wear black or one of each colour. He didn't really care if I wore white or not, although he kept teasing me about it. He said as long as I was happy he didn't mind… which only made me say that I'd wear white. But to be honest, I didn't mind wearing it anyway.

Although I had no idea why I was wearing it; white was supposed to symbolise being pure, and I could definitely say that I wasn't very pure.

At least the blue tie and handkerchief broke up all the white.

I kept staring at myself in the mirror, glad that I went with a slim fit suit instead of a normal one. My tall and lithe frame would've made me look like I was wearing a sack if I was wearing a normal suit.

Looking at myself now though, I thought I was looking a little unoriginal. I wore the normal pants, with a normal shirt and jacket. Yuzu was the one that made me get this one in the first place. She said I didn't need something too extravagant because it'd hide the real me.

I smiled and decided I looked fine, because I trusted what Yuzu said. As I sat on the bed to put my socks and shoes on, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

The door slowly opened as Yuzu and Karin poked their heads in.

Yuzu's eyes immediately went all watery and she clasped her hands together in front of her as she slipped fully into the room; Karin following behind.

I was surprised to see that Karin was actually trying to hold back some tears and she sniffed endlessly.

"It's pretty impossible to sniff your tears back into your eyes, Karin," I teased and then noticed how absolutely stunning my sisters looked in their dresses. They had a matching dress that went down to their knees and had short sleeves that sat slightly slipped off their shoulders. They both had the same frame so the dress went in on their curves and came out in a circle when it reached their hips. Around both their waists was a thick piece of ribbon that had a bow on the back. Both dresses were orange with a blue bow.

Karin wiped her eyes with her arm.

"Nothing?" I asked, surprised there was no come back.

"Only because this is your big day," she said.

I smiled and walked over. "You both look absolutely beautiful," I said, hugging them both for a fraction of a second before Yuzu pushed me away.

"No! Our tears will stain your suit!" she yelled.

I chuckled and said, "But I want a hug from my sisters."

Yuzu's face looked torn between the two options. "Fine," she said, giving in.

I wrapped my arms around them again, but rather awkwardly as Yuzu kept her face away from me.

When we pulled away, Yuzu ruffled my hair and then said, "We'll need to fix this." She quickly ran into the bathroom and grabbed some hair spray, a water bottle and a comb. "Sit," she commanded and pointed to the bed.

I did as I was told and she crawled on the bed behind me.

A few moments later I was looking at my new slicked back hair. It actually didn't look too bad. Yuzu was able to keep the messiness of my look, but also managed to make it look more formal. My hair was a little darker due to the water, but I assumed when it dried it would go back to normal. But I really had to get used to my hair flat against the back of my ears and neck.

Then we heard the honk of a horn.

"That'll be Dad. Let's go," I said.

They both nodded.

* * *

All 6 of us got out of the car and then I was secretly ninja-ed by my father, Karin and Renji into one of the back rooms… I didn't even get a good look at the Church. Geez.

"You know what to do?" my father suddenly asked me.

"Y-yeah. I think so," I said. In half an hour I was going to… oh shit, I couldn't even remember what I had to do and I had it drummed into my head a million times… wait! I had to walk down the isle and repeat everything the priest told me to. Right, I remember now.

I breathed in and out heavily while I waited for the half hour to pass.

I vaguely remember Yuzu, my father and Renji saying good luck to me while they stood in front of the door and waited for their time to walk to the front of the Church where the altar was.

I started playing the order of people that'd walk down the isle in my head. First were my father and Grimmjow's father, and then Renji and Ulquiorra who stood up the front. Next were Yuzu and Karin to throw blue and orange flowers on the ground and then came… Grimmjow and I.

I was feeling so nervous now because I thought I would actually miss the cue to walk out.

But then I heard it; a slight knock on the door from either Nel or Byakuya.

I took one more deep breathe and opened the doors.

Needless to say, the breathe didn't help at all as everyone turned around in their freaking chairs to look.

My mind was scrambling in my head and I couldn't move at all.

I vaguely heard Nel asking me if I was okay as well as telling me to start walking. But even if I wanted to, I really couldn't.

Then I saw him; Grimmjow standing on the other side of the Church, just outside the doors he had just come out of.

Suddenly, all my nervousness and panic was gone as I took him in.

He was wearing a pair of black pants and black shoes with a black shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. On top of the shirt he had a black waist coat with an orange tie and hanky. His hair was brushed back and put into a short pony tail at the back but he still had some stray bangs falling in front of his face; which I actually found myself chuckling at.

So he didn't look too formal without the jacket and his stray bangs, but I was really glad that he was still him. After all, I didn't want to marry someone else.

He looked so handsome that there were absolutely no words to explain him.

We met up in the middle.

"You look so hot," he whispered as he took my hand and we began to walk down the middle of the chairs.

I grinned slightly, not wanting to over-do it. "So do you," I whispered back.

He grinned… without holding back.

At his stupidity, I cracked up laughing… I just couldn't help it. I really did try to hold it in, but decided it'd look better if I laughed rather than spitting all over the isle trying to hold it in.

We were only half way down the isle when I had to stop walking to try and compose myself, but instead I just laughed harder. I was still holding Grimmjow's hand so I used my spare to cover my mouth.

I looked at the audience as I wiped my tears out of my eyes. They were all smiling; some were even giggling or chuckling.

"Sorry, I really am," I apologised to the audience and then looked at Grimmjow as I calmed myself down. "Thank you," I said to him. Somehow I knew he tried, purposely, not to hold back his grin. He probably knew I was feeling really nervous and did it so I could loosen up, which I appreciated greatly.

We finally got to the altar and the priest began the ceremony as Grimmjow and I faced each other and held hands.

As the priest read out the script, I couldn't stop staring at Grimmjow.

I repeated what I needed to repeat although I couldn't remember exactly what I said as I was just so wrapped up in Grimmjow grinning at me.

"Bring the rings forward," the priest announced.

I actually managed to tear my eyes away from Grimmjow as I watched Nel walk up the isle with a cushion in her hands; the rings atop it. She also wearing a similar dress to Yuzu and Karin, except Nel's was blue with an orange bow.

She got to the altar and stretched out her arms to offer us the rings.

Grimmjow took his — well, mine, technically — and repeated the words the priest said as he slipped the band onto my left ring finger.

Like Grimmjow said, it was the same ring but now with a simple carved pattern on it. The carving on it was one straight line in the middle that had a line at the top and bottom of it, one pointing left and one pointing right, which wrapped around the ring to meet another straight vertical line on the back.

I took Grimmjow's ring off the cushion, thanking Nel and then repeated the priest's words as I slipped the ring onto his finger.

I immediately looked to his face as I wondered what he thought of the ring. After seeing him, I definitely had no doubts about him not liking it. His face was one of pure happiness.

"Do you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, take Ichigo Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"Fu—I mean, hell yeah," he replied as the audience and I chuckled. Count on Grimmjow to be the one to almost swear in a Church.

"Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, take Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yeah, I do."

The priest shut his book. "I now announce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom." He motioned to me while looking at Grimmjow.

I watched as Grimmjow's eyebrows rose in anticipation as he leaned in.

I couldn't actually wait for him to lean down this time as I normally did, so I also leaned in.

Our lips touched softly and then he turned his head to the side so he could deepen the kiss. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer as my arms came around his shoulders.

I'm pretty sure the audience was clapping and cheering but I was just too into our kiss.

Our lips parted as we both said "I love you" at the same time and then smiled, our foreheads touching.

This was definitely the best day of my life and I could tell he felt exactly the same.

* * *

**A/N: **I so wanted to write about the reception! But the chapter was getting waaayyy too long! (Thinks to self: maybe I'll write that as a side story? I wonder if the readers would like that?)

Btw, I've never been married, so if there's something weird with the ceremony, I'm very sorry.

Now that I've talked about kids in this sequel, I really want to write some sort of chapter on them having kids. Why did I do it! *dramatic teary eyed pose in spotlight* Because I had to, to wrap it up! Well, no I didn't… but… but… T_T

There's a poll on my profile page so I'd be grateful if you voted: 'yes' for either a side story on Grimm/Ichi having kids or a 3rd part of the sequel (which will be longer than the side story) or 'no', neither. Alternatively, you could just review and say your thoughts, oh, and it'd be awesome if you guys could also share thoughts on either the side story about Renji and Byakuya or the reception side story. Of course, you don't have to at all!

Thank you guys so much! *hugs*

**People to Thank for their Support:** Everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted me and my stories. You have no idea how much all of you mean to me, even those who criticise harshly, it all helps and I appreciate them all! :D

A big thank you goes out to Pinku no Otaku for explaining about the marriage thing in Germany (well, civil partnerships anyway, kinda like America) and for being supportive and a great friend! *big hugs*

I also want to thank Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi and her friends on the account Bloody Black Knight for wanting to translate my other GrimmIchi fanfic _Stuck in an Elevator_ into Indonesian *cries* I feel so honoured! Thank you guys! *glomp*

And another big thank you to aku no tensai for the ideas on a Renji x Byakuya side story for _Flexible Working Hours_. You were so helpful in working these two out with me! Thank you! *hugs*


End file.
